


Theatre for One

by Berzul



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fantasy, Maybe other characters?, Other, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzul/pseuds/Berzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the world where if you sleep for twelve hours you will become a burden to society. Only the Sealing Club is able bring it back to normal. But will they be able to save themselves first? Venture into the pitch-black secrets of the unknown nightmares!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps you have seen this sight already, a lonely girl walking the streets in the middle of the night. Is there something peculiar about this scene? There is nothing special about a person who just finished work and is returning home, but everyone has their own story to tell. Shall we observe closer to draw an image? Her uncanny clothes, the peculiar way she strolls, almost trotting. But it seems that the girl's thoughts were certainly in places where no one sleeps soundly.

Renko: "I'm worried. Ridiculously pressured to shape results. It's been years since I have became a lab-rat, for nothing more than promises that were lies from the start. Worthless my time, just being chained to a sink of wormhole development. We are greatly understaffed and this research is not going anywhere. I should just quit, even though I have no other place to go. Yet this is still something I can't blame myself, at least I don't believe it was my fault. I would like an advice but I don't know whom to ask. But... In any case I should be home soon."

With the gaze upon the sky, she neurotically confirms her remaining time. Even so her foot does not rest, they are pushed even harder towards the train station. It's really late and perhaps she is simply tired. That would be the reason why would a person only think about the time when they would finally arrive at home.

Renko: "Honestly I never carried this much junk out of the work, it's usually the other way around. It would be really convenient if someone could help me but, I guess I can fully understand why. I am also a recent victim of that, and it's scale is really unnerving. Even the number of trains circulating have decreased recently. The entire world must have gone into a whirl, but how should I know? I stopped paying attention to the news that only further deepens the blow. And now the pain has finally reached even my own life. Just in a wake, I found myself going down the rabbit hole and into a hellish nightmare of reality."

It's always pretty worrying when you hear something has happened to another person. Is it empathy or rather the fear of something like that occurring to you? While you are thinking about it, there is a powerful sigh. The girl on the stage continued to dramatize her actuality.

Renko: "Reality has such a mysterious ways to meld existence, the times you are happy and moments that takes it away. Just yesterday I was glad that at least something would change for good. But the moment I woke up I realised how awfully I was lied to, and by a someone close as well."

Her fist are clenching? Looks like she is about to punch somebody. Unfortunately there is no one here and a wall would hurt more than it would help.

Renko: "Dammit! That kid timing couldn't have been worse, as if the odds were not already stacked against me. It's frightfully pathetic of her, because I can't understand why. But now I guess the only reliable one, which is me, would need to clean up after her. But why? I feel only punished for nothing I did, like I was the one to suffer the consequences for decisions I didn't make. I was always convinced that the architect of my life was me alone. But I was mistaken. The bequest of the broken world to live alone in. Is there really no hope left for me...?"

But then something blurred into the scene of the night. A figure more terrifying the closer you get to a lamp post. It was behind her, almost like a personal shadow. Though she didn't stop, her voice became quiet the moment she could sense it. Yes, there was clearly someone following her.

Renko: "Uhg!"

Her saliva went down and her pulse went up. She almost jumped but her feet were still on the ground, step by step, trying to gain distance. At the same time the train was arriving at the station. With that whisper in her mind, she knew what to do in the moment's exchange. After all, she was rather in a hurry to her destination.

Seriously running away from your shadow like that, something in her mind must be twisted. Are there even people who are still afraid of the dark or their own reflection in the mirror? The baby fears that humanity should have grew from, are they still present in this world? She isn't much of a trouper, running off like that. There is no real audience to watch her show, maybe just a person or two. But there is another thing that's attention grabbing, she never looked behind her.

Renko: "Ah.. I think I made it."

That calming thought came to her, just after doors were closed. She certainly made in time but what was she running from in the first place?

\----

Renko: "Ah... ah... I think I can finally breathe again. I don't usually travel at this hour, but my... there is no one here either. I seriously hope this is not a ghost train."

Renko: "Well... that's a joke of course, there's no way I would be dragged into something now. I don't want to believe my luck would be simply this bad. Ehehe..."

Honestly, letting out a snicker like this? You should be always careful with sanity checks like those, you might be caught off guard. But in any case, there is certainly only one person in the train now. That counts for every passenger's car. We don't include the conductor, whenever it is a robot or a human being.

Renko: "Ok, I'm glad I made in time for this train. Was this the last one today? It doesn't matter now, that's not longer a concern. I guess I didn't leave anything behind by the looks of it, so maybe it's a good moment to take some rest. I can even lay down on the seats, not that anyone is watching anyway. I should, just for the sake of it."

Renko: "Although, that might be a little dangerous. I could fall asleep, which would be worse. Anyway, those chairs don't look too comfortable to lay on, so I will pass on the idea."

It's okay to take rest, at the very least take a seat if you are not feeling well. Face to the window, let's wonder what did she observe in the slight reflection of her. Actually was she thinking about something specific? Those bags she glanced from time to time looked important to her. Did they carry any special meaning?

Renko: "I think I calmed down, at least a little. I hope this is everything I really need, internet says so even. So I'm actually doing this, like a responsible older sister? I should just straight out tell parents everything from the start, but now I don't think it will be this bad. I can do it, I believe in myself, right? Right..."

And so with a flick of confidence-giving phone, this girl is set for a new part of her life. One that will be much different from the previous acts. But the question is really how long is she going to be fine with things, the way they will be now? We should totally root for her!

Renko: "On the other hand, I kinda wonder about one more mishap, the one from just a moment ago. Certainly the places I went to, they were not a public attractions. A very low chance to meeting a single soul, especially at nights. What bothers me still is if there was a person behind me..."

She made a brief pause, like the tension was getting back to her.

Renko: "Actually I wish it was nothing but I never confirmed anything. I never looked back, and now I wonder why... Was I scared of who I would see, or simply didn't care to learn? Hmm..."

Deliberating about something you have done, even though you will never learn what could have happened if you did something else? It's pointless, wouldn't you agree?

Renko: "I'm happy that I escaped from that guy, who knows really what he was up to? Maybe it was some pervert trying to take advantage of the situation. Not that I can't take care of myself but who is this stupid to take chances? There is no way I would like to know. I have heard some really creepy stories from my colleagues, more fear inducing that any of the club activities. I guess the people are still more scarier than the unknown."

You might be right there, but learning the truth would still be more mind-numbing. A person who were both ravaged by monsters and humans, certainty not something you can recommend experiencing to anyone.

Renko: "About time I should be arriving at home, what was the station just now? Actually, it's rather strange no one else entered the train, even at this hour."

If someone could answer that question, it would be the person next to her. It seems that suddenly the situation has turned to worse. Somehow the air was filled with the night's atmosphere of aberrant draft. The windows were all closed and so were the car's doors, but you could see only the lone girl shivering in the seat. There was no one besides her there.

Renko: "Brrr... I should really think about putting something extra on next time. It's damn cold in here."

But it wasn't that her wardrobe was not accommodating the indoor or outdoor weather. It was a matter that something has caused her warmth to leave her side. This occult way of thinking would soon make it's way towards the very core of her mind, forcibly.

Renko: "I should... change cars, this is ridiculous how freezing it became. Did they turn on the air conditioner by mistake? The aftermath of the climate change sure go mysterious ways, even the machines start to suffer from it."

So the girl stood up, without looking at anything particular, and took her baggage with her to the next car. Of course you were allowed to do that as a lady, but since there was no one else in the train, it wouldn't matter even if you were a man. She was also looking a little indisposed, her fretting face was showing so. The steps she took carried a note of stiffness. Perhaps she was trying to warm up her body with this exercise?

Renko: "And this one too? I should be stopping just in a minute but..."

And just a moment longer she realised that she doesn't want to pause, at least stop moving her legs. It was the next car, and then several others, she has had passed before the train finally came to halt.

Renko: "Augh... This is were I... get off..."

But as soon everything was going back to normal, her skin twitched unconsciously. Panting and puffing the only way she turned was to the exit. The door opened and the girl calmly stepped outside, as if nothing has happened.

Renko: "Next time I'm definitely not going this late. I almost froze in this weather."

It's a good idea to bring extra clothes, so let's remember that. The case of a chill it is always something unpleasant which can be avoided. However, other things are far more worrying of course, and they tend to be unpreventable.

\----

The scene changes as our star arrives at the location. The lights are turned on, as she steps inside her very small flat. It's a definitely cosy interior, but the space is rather limited. Something you have to get used to if you are planning on living alone.

Renko: "I'm tired, but at least in one piece. Let's just drop this first and get something to eat, then sleep."

And the weapon of choice was instant noodles. The one kind that can count as a meal.

Renko: "Well this will take a while, I guess I could check on her and set her stuff up. I seriously hope I'm doing this right, because I would regret her making a mess."

Controversially our hero wasn't all alone in the house. There was another person, namely her own younger sister. The story behind that was rather a mysterious one. Just few weeks ago, the sister contacted Renko with a proposition of moving in with her. Followed by some discussion they both agreed to that. However, just yesterday the younger sibling fell asleep and didn't wake up. The strange thing was that no matter what the girl tried the other wouldn't rise. She was completely paralysed inside of a dream, sleeping her life away. It's certainly a little tough for our lead character, so keep your fingers crossed for Renko!

Renko: "So this is how my life is now, huh? I have to take care of my sister, as in I have became a mother to her. This is really bothersome, at least I could ask parents for help. But then again I already promised that I would keep her existence here a secret. It's up to me whenever she will wake up eventually or not. It's not really something we both agreed upon but I could image a much worse situation. I'm glad at least she is still alive albeit having no sings of functioning."

So perhaps one day her sister awakes from the coma? There is only this much love you can give to a person, until she or he becomes a nerve. But you have to admit she is taking that fact quite firmly.

Renko: "This goes there and that goes there. I think I'm done here. Seriously it wasn't this hard as I first thought but she should be good now. I dunno how I should feel about this whole situation though. A part of me is still agitated about this actually happening to me. I wasn't planning on becoming a mother of a infant, especially baby sitting my own sister. We had our good and bad times but in the end she is still blood related. I can't just throw her out, that would be terrible. It's just that right now I can't possibly image what was going on in her head, my own sister that I shared so much with."

Renko: "If only she was a little more responsible for herself. I thought she wanted to become an adult coming here, to live away from our parents. All the time she spend here caused no problems for me, we did our stuff together in between my work and her school. But in the end, was this her plan all along? If that would be the case I seriously can't forgive her irresponsibility. I..."

Just like that, the girl rose with anger and took her hands towards her sister. And that slap looked really painful! If only the sleeper could feel anything that is. You could guess that the meaning behind the title is that everything besides you is a burden. But sometimes you are forced to carry it for some reason. The wretched people who were wronged by the fate, blemished only to suffer the wrong decisions of previous generations. In other words, those without a sin in hell.

Renko: "If only I could take revenge on you, right now. Taking it out on your numb body like this, isn't really all that interesting. However, at least it would release this taint from me."

... There is no reason to comment on what was happening there. The least you should know it wasn't anything compromising.

Renko: "Uhg... That actually felt good. Just so you know when you wake up, we are going to have a prolonged conversation. Just between us two. Perhaps I will even have some kind of punishment waiting for you.."

With that said, our lady boxer left to consume her energy filling refurbishment in a form of unknown synthetic mixtures. At least there was no reason to examining their compound structure.

Renko: "..."

This little sobbing lady is surely just swinging her moods, with the tiny tears being soaked into the noodles. It's really hard to blame her for that.

Renko: "I glad this day has an ending. I'm thinking way too much, and there is nothing to worry about any longer. My sister is taken care of now, but that stranger in the night..."

Yea about that person... was there anything there actually? And if so, who was that person and why would he follow Renko? It shouldn't matter, that could have been just a shadow after all. A shade that sticks to you and mimics everything you do.

Renko: "I'm kinda scared it will happen again. Something like that surely reminds me times we had our activities. It's really nostalgic, the way it's there but then again it's not. I thought I was done with that kind of thrills but I guess you never really graduate from a occult school club. Well, it's not worth investigating anyway. I will just have to wake up tomorrow and feed my baby sister, then go to work like usual. My life has not changed, maybe just slightly. But right now is fine, no reason to change anything. Goodnight and sweet dreams, sister."

With that both of the sibling were sleeping. Let's hope they have a good night's rest.

\---- End of Act 1 ----


	2. Chapter 2

There is something that you need to know first, did you get confused with all this sleeping and whatnot? Perhaps you would like to know what exactly is going on in the world right now? Well it's not like it would enlighten you but it would not hurt if you did listen. In case that you wouldn't want to learn those titbits, you are also free to do so.

There has been an strange occurrence in the world that no one yet fully understood. People that fallen asleep would not wake up the next day. This disorder spread wide and without a visible vector. Sporadically appearing, it was impossible to point out from where or how it originated in the first place. All humans knew was that they should fear going sleeping, and this was just the beginning.

As soon as the information circulated people sought a cure or at least something to prevent disease from spreading. Anything that would be close to symptoms or liability was regrettably never found in the physical condition of the patients. However, from a different than the medical point of view, there was one thing that connected them together. Since the pandemic only affected adults with enlarged sleeping schedule, the blame was put on something called lifestyle. For example, there was absolutely no risk for a person to be affected if he or she slept for eight hours. However the infection rate increased the longer the patient was dreaming and at twelve hours there was little hope that subject would wake up. And because of that, anyone was able to intentionally get infected if they wanted.

At first it was hard to believe that something like that would suddenly occur in many different countries around the globe. But since everyone could turn into a possible victim there was a need to inform and warn the public. You have to agree it is pretty daunting to brief your citizens not to overwork yourself and monitor your sleep hours. Furthermore the treatment of the already fallen ill was an issue that governments had to intervene in. Bodies of unlucky people were piling on top one another in the hospitals, there was soon no room for them. Since it was not clear if this was a pandemic to begin with, the issue was convenient enough to allow patients to be treated at homes. That forced people to work even harder, and even in smaller teams. Unfortunately, not everyone had a loving family that would be willing do to so. Many people died from hunger, abandoned in their beds.

After weeks of silence some of the hospitalized people started to show different symptoms. They would cease their pulse and stop at any attempts to react to any outside stimuli. In other words they would suffer a clinical death and without a clear reason. Any other attempts at resuscitation were futile, but doctors would still preform them. This emotion of losing a patient, without a knowledge of the pathogen causing it, was truly despair inducing. The atmosphere soon affected the public conciousness, causing even more outbreaks.

There was also another case when sick awakened to the living world in a completely deranged state. Initially they would be confused where they are and demand to be left alone. When their physical state would improve, their still atrophied muscles would rage around their sleeping places. They showed aggression towards everything that was moving, causing injuries to themselves as well. The words from their mouths ranged from wanting to awake again, threats directed towards the staff and incomprehensible ramblings. However those symptoms would soon become rectified and normal dialogue could be achieved. What's interesting is that the EEG didn't show any abnormality, but the psychologists uncovered several facts occurring in most of the patients.

They said that during their sleep they were in a different yet similar world, living their lives as normal. But as soon as they realised it was a dream, they became trapped inside their own imaginations. Because they didn't remembered how would they eventually wake up, it was hard to decipher whenever this hospital reality was the factual one, hence the change in their initial behaviour. After their physical recovery there was no longer a reason to keep them. They were discharged and returned to their actual life.

It must be also noted that this information became public the moment it appeared. People that were sleeping had a chance to wake up, there was hope. Solely because of the resources that were spend to counter the disease, the economic powers diminished in strength and if not for the effort of those awake, civilizations would collapse. In the minds of those that feared it happening, it was absolutely necessary to stress out the fact that unproductive lazy people and those that do not care should feel responsible for the plague spreading. Effort and diligence became a image of the positive society, laziness and avoiding work were plucked out like weeds.

However, the hidden from the public eye, some people were truly convinced that this is the only chance for them to improve their own existence. There was never really a reason or an objective in their lives, until that happened. With disregard to what would become of their bodies, they would intentionally dive in, submerging deep into the calming waves of subconsciousness. No one ever knew if they would find happiness there.

For those still curious for more let there be known that somehow there are things in the world which people will never understand fully or even partially. Some kind of magic or occult occurrence, something you want to think is special and unique in some way. Those things attract people inside, even against their will, pushing their imaginations to limits of comprehension. And when you forget to notice, when your senses are drawn completely inside, it is too late to make an escape. Isn't it a little sad to know that curiosity can kill the cat, but then again they have nine lives instead of one? Unlike for humans, for them it's okay to wonder in places that are not welcoming.

\----

Here she is, alone, without even a sliver of hope contacting another person. This was her choice, and the responsibility she has to take for it now. But her plan which was set in motion meant to look different, it's too late for that now.

Sumireko: "Hello me! I did it, I think I finally did it. But actually, who I am to cheat myself? Seriously I thought I had this conversation. It's time to move on... to where?"

She seems lost. What is this place anyway? The location looks empty, literally tar black void of nothingness.

Sumireko: "Where was I... oh yes! The great show must go on. I have to warm my unreliable and boring older sister, before it's too late! But let's stop for a moment here. How I'm going to do that? Surely I'm stuck inside of the dream now, but wasn't that the plan all along? Oh I think I might have... Forgot a little what did I plan after all."

Ugh... Make up your mind child. Do you often forget things so easily? You know there is no internet reception here in the dream world. You should have at least remembered that.

Sumireko: "Hey, this thing! Why is it broken now? Ah I know, it's like that one time in that place. That makes sense, yes! Woho! So this is like the old times again?"

Seriously? She seems hopeless, but... there is still a ounce of buoyancy left on her. Maybe she should be going to work and do whatever she was meant to do. Let's hope it's actually important because that's also becomes a little doubtful now.

Sumireko: "Hey club president, you look beat up! Something happened? Ah the usual, I just took out the entire battalion of monsters from another world, aha Ha HA HA! That's how I remember that, not the other way around."

Come down, no one is going to deny that. That's because there is no one here...

Sumireko: "No I defffinetly wasn't beaten and captured by a bunch of jokers..."

Sumireko: "Well actually maybe just a little... But I will have my revenge someday, just you see shrine maiden!"

Is this why are you here now? Seeking unjustified revenge? You seem to get fired up pretty easily, that's a given.

Sumireko: "Actually let's be serious for a moment. If I recall there was something in the past, like a change in the usual dream world stream. Getting to Gensokyou and back was easy. You would just have to fall asleep and poof! I was there. Pretty easy for any High School girl. But one day I could no longer return there, so I wonder why? I know that using the Occult balls, the Power stones, was successful. But I don't think it will work the second time so I'm out of options. What a bother..."

Oh yea... people, as in High School girls, and their problems. Certainly something worth while, at least if you are in for a laugh.

Sumireko: "Yea, it was impossible, even for a master of occult such as myself. All I have was memories I could share with my colleagues. That was an enjoyable show too! They also said that they are going to be trying out themselves, that it would be fun to dive in and lose themselves inside their dreams. But then the plague happened. My friends that went to sleep never woke up..."

Sumireko: "Maybe I should be feeling responsible for spreading the rumour. But it's not like it's just buzz, it's actually real! I can attest for that. I mean I can also kinda see how this became a urban legend and somehow the same thing happened as in Gensokyou, but that's even more absurd. I'm definitely convinced that such a small occult power source wouldn't affect the entire world, right?"

Maybe your argument holds water, but somehow a certain feeling is present. You might have been partially responsible for the epidemic and then escaped to here. You aren't good with keeping incriminating evidence away from you.

Sumireko: "But what happened with those stones anyway? I forgot... did I left them with parents when I moved in with my sister?"

Oh you forgot? Well there's no helping it then. It seems that the fate of the world lies in the hands.. in the gloves actually, that have holes in them.

Sumireko: "Yes my sister, I forgot about that one other important reason why I came here. There was a person, likely responsible for all this. I have been tracking that stranger for a long long time and finally found her, learning her plans. But that came with a price, I'm locked here without a way out. If only I could communicate with my sister... but the only way I would be able to talk with her now is that..."

Sumireko: "If she would fall into her eternal slumber along side with me."

Oh so you think somehow people are empowered in here, that humans can do whatever they want in their dreams? Isn't this too late to asses now? You certainly didn't even take steps into stopping... whichever person is responsible for this tragedy. Perhaps if you didn't jump into the dream, but instead inform your sister what where you going to do, you would have more options here. Right now it seems that Renko is the only one that can save humanity, but she has no idea what to do.

Sumireko: "Yes, I have to contact my sister somehow, before that other one reaches her first... But how?"

\----

Renko: "This is indeed how exactly I planned my life, a complete and utter disappointment. Just quite recently the research I have been working on was cancelled. I was expecting that, it was conducted without consideration to ever finishing it. In other words, it was keeping the graduates occupied with some work since the accident halted all the funds for technological advancement, other than the one related to finding the cure. Therefore it was impossible for me to find a job in physics, and the one temporally provided by my school ran out just now. I guess I'm going back to the sad life of job hunting."

Well it could have been worse, you should be at least thankful for the mindful decision of your university. Let's just hope you have enough savings to make it till you find one. It's really unexpected how the economy demand changed during this period of crisis. The most common job are professional care takers, while there is less money for research and development. Every country individually tries to maintain it's currency by not spending on unnecessary luxuries, thus some sectors have to suffer. Being a victim of finical supply and demand, the units are the ones to suffer again.

Renko: "Sometimes I blame myself for loving physics, accelerating my mind into space without noticing the turbulence around me. The unification of forces in science studies, I wonder if humanities are the same as well. Is emotion the only source for human progress, the vector of our own very lives? Certainly if not for my wishful way of thinking, I could have became a more resourceful woman than I'm now."

Not everyone has the gift that would allows them to pursue their dreams. Whenever you are aware of that is unclear. Actually, who knows really? Maybe one day you will go to space yourself, or even further than that.

Renko: "Renko, just image yourself with a baby. People say that it is impossible, you can't have children those days. It's not feasible financially and awful for your mental health as well. But somehow, I feel like in this world crisis now it's the only thing that could bring joy into the miserable lives of overworking humans. But that's still a pretty credulous thought, isn't it?"

Renko: "...It definitely has to be a baby girl though."

The idea, it's something admirable. The actual execution, not existent. You could say that humans always have all the answers to making a bright future into reality. However, if those ideas are actually something that would work is just yearning for a miracle to happen.

Renko: "The time when I was the member of the Sealing Club was exactly like that. We would search different worlds just for the sake of learning that a better place exist beyond here, more interesting than the Earth. Thanks to my partner I was able to venture on journeys that no humans were able to see before. Just thinking about that we could be the first ones to discover life on other planets..."

Renko: "That reminds me of the times we used to watch the moon's reflection... with her I think? It was my partner from the club. I could really say those memories were the best part of my life, but I rather not retreat to them again and again. Isn't it pointless looking back now? I have to continue forward."

And then the girl was shocked by a old-fashioned telephone booth that started ringing on its own. You wouldn't say those antiques were close to operational, they were mostly transformed to art monuments. They lost their function of a calming insurance that a phone call granted, nowadays you would just use a cellphone. Instead, because they still added to the urban environment, their goal was changed to soothe the masses. That way at least they wouldn't become forgotten.

Renko: "I kinda feel like I should be surprised but I'm not. There is a telephone ringing from the booth and I wonder why really? The cables are disconnected, but the sound is playing. Might be a prank or a malfunction, let's check it closely."

Well, the only way to know for sure is to pick up the phone. But that would cancel the ringing. So her goal was answering it, rather than knowing why it is making a sound.

Renko: "Hello? ...Hello? There is a only this single beep. No one is there, so I wonder who was calling? Was it someone I knew, like a friend or something? Well, it wouldn't hurt to meet up with someone now, I'm just dowsing around after all. That one old club member... I think it's about time we had our reunion. I wonder how is she doing..."

Therefore somehow Renko figured out who was calling, amazing isn't it? It could have been anyone but somehow her mind materialized someone dear to her. So with that in her conciousness, she decided that tomorrow she will start her search. Let's wish her good luck.

\---- End of Act 2 ----


	3. Chapter 3

Supported by the absence of work, our hero ventures on journey to find the whereabouts of her old friend. The person she is trying to recall was a member of the Secret Sealing Club. It's a group of two people who together preformed confidential, extraterrestrial and otherworldly operations. It's current status is unknown, their members have not conducted any activities in a long time. But it wasn't hard to find clues for Renko. She pinpointed the last location her friend visited, which was the Shinshuu sanatorium.

And now we enter the scene in which she will be asking the receptionist about her.

Renko: "Hello! I'm here to ask about my friend. I want to know if she is here and visit her."

Lady: "Certainly, what is your friend's name?"

Renko: "I think... It's M.. M.. Marry?"

Lady: "I'm sorry, but to provide you with the information I would need a full name, so if you were kind enough to tell her full name I would be grateful for that."

Renko: "You know... a blond girl, foreigner's appearance. In student age, about the same height as me. She also wears purple often with a white mobcap."

Lady: "Pardon, but regrettably I'm not allowed to provide information on patients based on their appearance. Perhaps if you know any of her friends, relatives?"

Renko: "I'm not too sure.. let me think first. Oh I can write her name down for you."

Lady: "That would be adequate. Please wait a moment."

It seems a little strange for the girl having amnesia, since she was really sound remembering all those good memories from the club. Perhaps she could use some of that medical treatment herself?

Lady: "I apologise for the wait miss. I return having acquired the information that you requested. Is this the person you wish to see?"

It was indeed that person, but it seems Renko was unsure. She appeared really confused as she didn't truly recognized her after all this time. Perhaps that girl is simply not fond of sanatoriums.

Renko: "Yea, she looks partially like... I mean, yea that's her! Thank you, can I see her now?"

Lady: "Unfortunately this patient has recently left this facility. She was cured and discharged, therefore I'm sorry but we don't retain personal information after the treatment."

Renko: "So you don't know where she is at this moment? Still, could you at least tell me her contact information or something? She told me that she doesn't have relatives here in Japan and I'm her close friend that..."

Lady: "Just a moment."

And there she goes again, with the talking on the phone, clinking the screen at the same time. She must be a pro at this. That was literally less than twelve seconds and she managed to come back with crucial intelligence. Magnificent.

Lady: "It seems that your friend has an address. That's everything I can provide. I hope that helps."

Renko: "I'm sure it will! I thank you and bid farewell."

Lady: "And my goodbyes as well. Have a nice day."

This exchange of bows and vital data looked rather silly from a viewer point of vision, won't you agree? It's definitely understandable to have some leaks of memory but it would be a little easier if Renko simply had the cellphone number of her friend. Surely she didn't lose it after all those calls? This looks stranger than it should be, so there might be something that's hidden. Let's uncover it!

Renko: "This address, it doesn't seem familiar... did she moved after college? I was never really interested in her family or where did she lived. Nothing about her parents or relatives either. Then again I also never mentioned my sister, I think? That's only fair, she looked like a person who rather be keeping secrets, never mentioning personal stuff. Yet somehow I feel like she was a really close friend, I just can't remember why."

Sad moments and happy moments, engraved in memories sometimes can be painful to recall. Renko might be a little unsure what exactly her friend thought about her. That's why she is confused about Marry, at least we can pretend that's the case.

Renko: "Wouldn't bringing my sister be a good idea? But unfortunately, that brat is sleeping still. If only, it would be our first meeting together, just us three talking about occult and otherworldly stuff. I think that would be immensely enjoyable, we could even remake the club! Just thinking about that makes gives me that warm fuzzy feeling over my body..."

Is something wrong there little girl? You seem holding your head low in confusion or perhaps migraines? Did you lose your glasses? No way, it's your sister who wears them, you have contacts. Actually maybe you don't, who knows?

Renko: "I guess I will just tell her in person about my sister, if I'm going to meet with her at all. Her name was Marry, right? That's all I need to know to ask some neighbours at least. Let's just hope she's at home too."

\----

It took you a long time, but you still arrived at the correct location. Applause to your effort and tenacity, since they would also be needed from here on out. This here place right before you is a mansion, something you might have seen in books or videos. You should steel yourself before going in, it might be too much for a country bumpkin such as you.

Renko: "This address should be around here, let's look... This here mansion, it's really big. It kinda looks out of place, what a strange neighbourhood. I wonder who lives there, some kind of diplomat from a different country perhaps? There's no boards or sings saying this would be an embassy or a government building. I have heard that in the distant past people from overseas migrated to Japan while bringing their own culture along with them. However most of the relics were taken apart, collapsed or transformed into public use facilities. I would never believe that someone would still be living in such a big house. Anyway, what was the number again?"

Well old habits die as fast as the bill allows it to. Not only the expenses of the rent but all the provisions for gardens and interior cleaning must be costing a fortune each day. You would have to be an actual millionaire to be living there. But I think Renko is right, there is no point in wondering about that place and who lives there. If anything it's probably best not to bother them.

Renko: "It doesn't match up, the address here is nowhere to be found. Those two are the numbers in between but where is her actual place? I better try asking someone around if they know."

Lucky for her, there was someone around holding groceries. That stranger was rather good looking, at least in the case of clothing. Almost like a servant of that certain costly looking house. Because she was acting strangely, it seems that Renko was now a point of interest for that person. Do you have a bad feeling about this yet?

Renko: "Do mind if you intrude? I'm looking for a certain address. I have it right here and it seems to be around somewhere, but I appear to be lost. Are you around from here? Could you help me find it?

Stranger: "Well, I'm not sure where it is, I'm not from here you see..."

Renko: "Ah, that's too bad. Sorry then."

But just then she also just noticed an important detail. The pedestrian was clearly heading towards the aforementioned mansion. Was that person some kind of servant, doing shopping for the master of this settlement? She had to find out herself if she wanted to get any other lead.

Renko: "Wait a second, are you working as a delivery person? This mansion sure looks old, maybe the residents would knew where I should head? It's really important! I have this friend who was discharged from hospital and I didn't get a call from her. I don't know if she is still okay, so I decided to find where she was living and visit her."

Stranger: "Okay okay, I understand... don't need to be so pushy. We will get inside, then you will get to talk with the mistress. But if she doesn't know anything I can't really help you further. You understand?"

Renko: "Really? I'm actually surprised that you mention that, because I thought this place was uninhibited. They surely will know right?"

Stranger: "Yea... I think so..."

And then, both of those fellows went through the gate and into the interior of this establishment. Even from behind the fence it's large enough to inspire amazement. It's nothing that Renko is used to see but luckily, she successfully suppressed herself from imagining things like being a filthy rich princess. She has only one girl inside her mind right now, which is...

Renko: "Marry. That's her name, does that says anything to you?"

Stranger: "Not that it rings any bells, but you sure that's her real name?"

Renko: "Of course not, her real name is something really hard to pronounce in Japanese. Here I wrote it down earlier in the hospital."

Stranger: "I see... Well still not helpful. I will show that to the mistress and we will see if she can tell you anything."

This is about as close as they would get to the door. The delivery person started knocking on the door, while leaving Renko beside with excitement. She must be thinking about that she will meet Marry soon. Maybe the host here knows her personally too? That would excellent. All this tiny tingling from the bottom of her body straight up. She was even about to jump from anticipation when a servant opened the door, how embarrassing. Furthermore, it seems that classy and expensive clothing was a must in this mansion, so the poor Renko turned a little uneasy.

Stranger: "Please step in, you can remove your shoes and leave the bag here as well if you wish."

Renko: "Very well, I shall be complying to your offer then."

Well, her being at a level of elegance doesn't happen from day to day. At least she is trying to act, not that she is making much progress with her skill of courtesy.

Stranger: "Also if you please, I would like you to have these. They are for integrity of this facility, so I hope you understand."

Renko: "Ah, I presume that would be the case of wearing slippers?"

Well not exactly as fuzzy, although some do come in those variations.

Renko: "Hey, what exactly are the customs here? Get your hands of me!"

Yes, if you have guessed already she got cuffed from behind by two crafty persons. Only her hands are bound though, her arms are gripped from both sides. If she decided to struggle now it would be in vain. Maybe it would be just more painful for her that way.

Renko: "Seriously, why is this needed? Where are you taking me?"

Stranger: "If you try anything... it's going to be even harder for you."

Renko: "Ugh!"

\----

Now you are in a predicament Renko, confined in its gravity. Those handcuffs are definitely resistant to friction and they seem to be quite firmly occupying your wrists. Further more, you are locked in a room with little light, with only chairs around. Indeed, it looks like an abandoned building, the inside of this mansion. However it seems that some of the furniture was kept instead of being moved out. Considering this situation, what do you think about your options now?

Renko: "Those bracelets, if only I could take them off... Arg"

Renko: "I can't believe they would lock me inside of a empty room like this! I could be shouting and kicking, but somehow I think they don't have ill intentions. For example, if they were a group of human traffickers I would surely be bound in a different way and kept asleep. But who are they really? A personal guard of whatever criminal group that occupies this building? I'm not from police, that should be obvious. This better be some kind of misunderstanding or I will have to report this. That is if I can escape..."

Little did she know, the room was monitored by a secret camera. They could see her every moment. Just trying to stand might have caused some kind of alarm. However her hunch was right, not taking action was her best move for the time being. Besides this is not a hostage situation, so they could at least have someone to keep her company.

Renko: "Ugh.. How long will I be waiting here? I better get to thinking about a plan. Like if someone comes in I have to throw a chair at him and run."

That is not going to work, most probably... Is she starting to believe she is actually a damsel in distress with the only option to save herself?

Renko: "Come down, this isn't a movie or anything. Those things wont work here. Maybe I start shouting, that will get their attention."

Stranger: "That won't be needed."

Renko: "Are you going to release me then? I really need to go to the toilet you know..."

Stranger: "You are no tied to the chair, if you have to then go."

Renko: "So you are releasing me?"

Stranger: "You are free to go, but we would like to ask you a few questions before you leave. It is a very important matter considering your friend here."

See? There was nothing to worry about in the first place. They just want to exchange some words, that's all. The handcuffs or the detention, you wouldn't want to turn down hospitality now wouldn't you? Certainly you should have been more grateful for the invitation, since they bear no ill will towards you.

Renko: "Then why the hell all this espionage tactics? You want me to take you down? Untie me this instant!"

Stranger: "Very well, it might have been a mistake after all."

Ah, that feels better already, doesn't it? With your hands free are you going to strangle the first person you are going to meet?

Stranger: "So tell me first, what do you know about Marry?"

Renko: "Wait I still didn't agree... well since you must know something I can tell you. But just because of that, you understand? If you try anything I don't take responsibility to what is going to happen to you."

Stranger: "Ugh... I'm trying to help you too, you know? At least you could stop with the aggression, unless you want me to put those back on."

Renko: "Ok fine... ask away, I'm curious what kind of gang you guys have here and why do you kidnap young innocent women like myself."

Stranger: "You see, since you probably have guessed already, this is where Marry resides. However her condition is a very complicated to explain. We were trying to reach her with several different methods but recently she refused to show any reactive symptoms. Because you said you know her we have offered her the scrap of paper with your writing style. She seems to taken fondness for it and expressed that she would like to see you."

That's really hard to believe. She supposed to be healthy after leaving the sanatorium right? Why would those guys monitor her status further and inside her own house?

Renko: "So will you let me talk with her then?"

Stranger: "You have to understand that our research here is not something taken lightly. We think your friend, Marry, might be a person who is a key subject to developing a cure for the plague. This is not exactly for public eye, and you should understand now why we afraid of terrorist attacks that would try to jeopardize this mission."

There was a pause made by the operative, mainly because Renko here was having hard time believing this crap. It sounds a little far-fetched, you have to agree, but then again unless you see it for yourself you will never know if this is a faux. Let's just leave those two for now.

Renko: "Are you saying that my friend, who done nothing wrong, got swindled up in a pseudo-governmental syndicate? You must be bonkers for me to believe that."

Stranger: "Actually she agreed to herself. In return we offer her protection of course. If you think we are mistreating her, you will have a chance to ask her directly."

Renko: "Very well. Are you going to release her any time soon?"

Stranger: "As I said she has the ability to cease the contact with us at any time. But please, there will be more time for explanation when you see her. Can we move on? Because I still have some questions to you."

Renko: "Right... just tell me what you want from me."

And thus the girl provided the stranger with details about the Sealing Club. It was a little hard for those two to communicate since Renko wasn't too sure if she remembers things well or not. Those secrets were... they appeared as some daydream fantasy to the person who had no knowledge of otherworldly phenomenons. In the end the operative was rather confused and decided not to peer further into details, ending their conversation in favour of the girl.

\----

Later, in the room of the test subject, our hero seeks the answers. She needs to figure out what exactly is going on in this mansion of mysteries. Will she be able to escape the fate of being an experiment herself? Is Marry going to ever to meet Renko's sister? Are you ready to know? Because here we go!

Renko: "You.. you wanted to see me Marry?"

Marry: "..."

Renko: "Are you okay? You have this weird thing on your head, can you take it off?"

Marry: "H..."

Renko: "Well they told me that the EEG is to monitor your brain, so let me take it off for you."

My... she is a truly beauty compared to you Renko. Are you jealous? Because you should!

Renko: "Okay sleeping princess, maybe now you can tell me what is going on here and why are you needed as a test subject? Come on, if you don't have nowhere else to live you can drop by my place."

Marry: "H.. H e l l o R e n k o."

Wow that was scary... hearing your name and jumping imminently after. Is Renko more afraid of people than she is of ghosts?

Renko: "You must be really tired from those experiments, I guess? But you still have a sense of humour, that is a good thing."

Marry: "Ah, I'm sorry I had to do something somewhere completely different just a moment ago. And just now I can start paying attention to you here."

Renko: "Um... I see... I think? I'm confused though, were you in your dreams just now?"

Marry: "You could say that, but it would be more correct to say that I was in both places at the same time."

Renko: "But how Marry? I don't understand what did you meant by that."

Marry: "I'm not sure if you will, but you surely have some of memories that can help you."

Do you remember that at some point Marry was able to bring items from different worlds like it was nothing? Even outside dreams she could go to places she saw through a boundary? On what level do you think her senses are now Renko?

Renko: "I... I think I get it... But it's still hard to believe. Just how much is going on inside your brain at once Marry?"

Marry: "Are you... still jealous?"

Hey, she changed her way of speaking again for no reason? Never expect a normal conversation from Marry, that is today's advice to you.

Renko: "No... of course not! I never was really. But your power, it's no longer a secret isn't it? Are you really okay being treated like this? You know that you have nothing to do with this epidemic right? You can go outside, do whatever you want. You don't need to become a lab-rat in order to save the world or to give it hope."

Marry: "And... how are you... knowing that... the Sealing Club you remember... is not the same any more?"

Renko: "We can rebuild it, we can start again! I can even invite my sister, she's like a old-time occult junky. Temporally she is asleep, but I'm sure we could find a way to wake her up. When I was younger we used to go on activities in secret, she's used to the trade. I'm sure us three would make a splendid trio!"

Marry: "Ahhhg..."

Renko: "Huh? Is your... head hurting?"

Controversy it was Renko's mind searing with pain. By some unknown phenomenon she was almost brought to the ground, trying to keep her conciousness in place. Just like times when you study and the phantom of the exam takes you over and tells you that it's futile because you will fail no matter what.

Renko: "I'm not feeling well... did they release some gas here or..."

Marry: "It's something... inside your... mind..."

Renko: "Yes... my head hurts for some reason. I get that but..."

Marry: "The Sealing Club... who is... the chairman."

Renko: "Sumireko... I think?"

Marry: "How... many members."

Renko: "Just... the two... of us?"

There was a moment of silence following this already slow conversation. You surely know by now that something is not correct, right? There seem to be two ways how the Sealing Club exist in Renko's mind. First is the group of two people with her and Marry. The second one is her and Sumireko. Now the confusing part is how would she be able to make such a mistake? Is it because she missed the opportunity to visit a doctor?

Renko: "I... Don't know... Any more. The memories... they conflict..."

Marry: "I see you have made in time, since I was waiting all this time for you here. I was afraid that I might have been a little late, but your state is still curable."

Renko: "E... h..."

Marry: "Know that there is indeed something inside your head and it will kill you if you don't do anything about it. I advice you to take action, before it's too late."

Renko: "W... What?"

Marry: "For now, you should go to sleep..."

Well that was a total reversal. It appeared as if Marry was the crazy one at first, but it was Renko who collapsed on the floor. Whatever happened after that is a mystery to her conciousness. Will she be able to wake up to the world again?

\---- End of Act 3 ----


	4. Chapter 4

Sumireko: "Just in the nick of time, the beautiful young heroine makes her way into the lair of the mastermind behind the incident. The tension rises as she faces head to head with the terrible and dangerous opponent. Is she prepared enough for the encounter? Is her physical and mental tenacity at it's best strength and form? You better get ready, because you are about to find out what lurks deep inside unfathomable nightmares!"

Marry: "Huh...? Was that a declaration of war, or did you got really lost in this dream? This is my room, and you have no manners going inside without knocking first."

Sumireko: "Oh a human? I thought there was supposed to be a monster around here. It's name was Marry or something."

Obviously you came to the right place, but you seem to get the wrong idea about the balance of power here. You can't just demand a fight without declaring first for what reason you would like to receive a beating.

Marry: "I'm Marry. Although I'm not behind the idea of solving problems through violence, you should know that I have no intentions in fighting anybody here."

Sumireko: "So you aren't really looking for a fight, but you clearly asking for one? Splendid, now I don't need to feel discouraged hitting someone innocent!"

But somehow actions didn't followed those words. It seems this muddle can't be clearly taken seriously. They both should know about that already, right?

Marry: "Just what exactly are you trying to do? Oh... Even a better question, who are you?"

Sumireko: "Not feeling my enormous occult power? Well, let me introduce myself first! I'm Sumireko of the Usami clan, representing the legacy of world's greatest psychics! Although this appearance of a High School girl might seem non-threatening, know that I subdued many Youkai single-handedly and I'm not afraid of some dream-lurking lady with blonde hair."

Marry: "My... you must be the sister of Renko then? It's a pleasure to meet you, although not in the flesh..."

Sumireko: "If you don't want to admit your defeat yet, then face the true terror behind the dread that human science brings into reality!"

As you might have guessed, the 3d Printer Gun doesn't work inside of the dream world. Further more, it's also because someone forgot to bring certain artefacts with her. Perhaps they were simply taken away from her, who knows at this point? If only she was able to lay her silky gloves on them, her temper would dangerously empower her.

Sumireko: "That didn't supposed to happen! I'm going to take you head on now! Get ready to taste the panda!"

Marry: "It's nice and fuzzy! Do you always sleep with plush animals? Aww! That's really cute, even for someone at your age."

Sumireko: "It's still okay for a High School girl to do that! I... like pandas!"

Marry: "Do you want me to return it to you? Are you feeling lonely all of a sudden?"

Sumireko: "Uhg! Enough!"

Now with the fisting? You girl really have some nerve to be bumping like that continuously. It looks more like a child demanding something from her parents. If you really this lollipop you should be gentle enough to speak your mind verbally to a stranger. It will make your cause a lot more bearable to the other person and yourself.

Marry: "Do you give up? Are you certain now that in this dream you can't do any harm to others?"

Sumireko: "You... are strong but I will find a way to defeat you..."

Marry: "Here, have a sit. Let's talk before you run out of breath."

Are you finally going to settle down with all this heroism? It looks like it... This proves that you can make children into adults. But the next second it's going to emerge as wishful thinking after all, right?

Marry: "Tell me first, why do you hate me this much? You greeted my hospitality with your fists into my face."

Sumireko: "Don't play dumb with me! You want to take my sister captive here! I told her not to come, she's safe now..."

Sumireko: "At least I have a firm believe she is. Nothing could have failed with my magnificent plan!"

Marry: "Oh I see... you were worried about Renko getting trapped inside the dream world, but instead you delivered yourself in her place?"

Sumireko: "Wait no... I didn't ventured to become your prisoner here. I came to stop you!"

Marry: "Should I feel bounded with retrains then? You see, my hands are free. My legs can jump bouncily. What would stop me from dealing with your sister right now?"

Sumireko: "I'm no stranger to ropes! If you insist however..."

This also didn't work. It seems that as spirits there is very little actions that humans can preform. The occult High School girl should know that already, she did that a couple of times before.

Marry: "Ehehe... it tickles... What's funny though is that I never intended to take anyone captive. You should know that I simply wanted to help your sister. She is on a verge of death so if you were to obstruct me it would also be also your conciousness."

Sumireko: "And how would you know that? How can I tell if you aren't lying? This conversation... begins to annoy me."

Marry: "Right now I'm afraid that she is being torn into pieces by her memories. If nothing will be done I guess she can suffer a mental breakdown in the most optimistic case. However, it's just a matter of time when her spirit becomes exhausted. I have to act as soon as possible."

Sumireko: "Then allow me to see her!"

Marry: "Impossible. However if you wait patiently..."

Sumireko: "Uhg..."

That girl doesn't seem to be happy hearing about her sister's condition. Does she have a plan B? Trusting Marry at this point might not be the right thing to do, but she is also without many options. She can wait here at least, to watch if her opponent makes a move. However, because she is not fighting an ordinary human, that tactic is rather useless. Instead, it might be more beneficial to gain additional information until Renko shows herself in the dream world. That way she would be at least able to attain some edge in combat.

\----

Renko: "These few days were really rough, I wish I would be able to afford my vacations now. My lifeline job is finished, leaving me with regrets and desperate for a successful job hunt. But I couldn't even do that, I was burdened by some trivialities thrown at me without warning. First there was my sister who genuinely exposed that she is unable to become an adult. Instead, she decided that sleeping her life off was a better choice than facing her troubles. I honestly regret saying that but I might also be to blame for her upbringing. But it's too late for that. I told our parents about her stunt and it seems they will allow me to keep her as a pet... I mean take care of her."

Renko: "There was also something really confusing, which I'm not sure to this day. A long time ago I had a interest in something called exposing boundaries. There is little benefit to it and activities had to be conducted in secret. That's because dealing with otherworldly gates might lead to their closure or worse. It does sound like a completely uncanny and strange hobby, but I have shared it with one other person. With whom I'm not sure any more. I could have been Marry, it could have been Sumireko..."

In this case why not ask both? Oh, actually you can't because someone would not be responsive. You can sit in your room for as long time as you want, she won't just wake up suddenly. Some cases took months even. It would be better to forget and stop thinking about the unclear past.

Renko: "I think what I have learned is that whenever someone tries to drag you back into the swamp you should say no. But who am I to say that? I was the one that answered the call. After all, Marry is my friend and I trust her with everything, even though it might be not clear if she was my partner back in the Sealing Club. She also said something strange about a thing in my brain. I suppose sometimes she says unsettling sentences, but somehow I did believe her. Since that made me concern now, I got checked right away and no abnormalities were detected. Further more, those guys with Marry who did the EEG didn't call back, neither did she. Therefore I'm not sure if I'm supposed to wait for her get to me or go to her mansion again. I suppose the best way is to..."

Waiting for an answer, looking at your sister. Time passes by, but there is no sings yet. Unfortunately it's not going to be this easy, you would have to do something yourself Renko.

But for the concerned about what did happen after Renko got captured by strange men, it wasn't anything special. The suits simply abandoned her because someone told Marry to tell them to leave. The blond girl was left alone in her house again, if she owns that mansion that is. Renko felt a little sad and offered her own place for Marry to stay. However, it seems that the proposal was declined. So now the university graduate is trying to reach her friend by a phone.

Renko: "She's not... It's useless to try again and again, right sister? Oh, of course! You would know more about giving up than trying, wouldn't you? Sometimes I think I ask too much from you but from my point it's nothing. For adults those things are trifles. It's more likely to say that everyone is bound to cause problems first and then they grow up to fix them. Until then the responsibly lies in others, for example me, but I can't simply just take over your life. You have to strengthen and deal with your own problems, at least for the sake of those who love you..."

This point it's very interesting because Renko is talking her own experiences at the time from which she developed as a person. Was the Sealing Club a mistake for her? Is that why she wanted to avoid it for so long? But somehow when she felt weaker it came back to her, like a returning fewer. Although this rising temperature doesn't help Sumireko at all, she could become a punching bag again pretty soon.

Renko: "I know you always wanted to follow my footsteps, you came here to learn from me. But now you suddenly turned like that, a complete opposite reaction that I expected from you. Is it something about the club, or the time when you literally didn't want to move out of the bed? Did you really think you would become an adult by doing such irresponsible exploits? This Gensokyou, those childish dreams about leaving this world for another one... When are you going to grow up and face reality?"

Sumireko: "..."

Renko: "Uhg... What are you going to say about this? Nothing?"

Sumireko: "..."

Renko: "I thought so... This situation makes me too anxious to even think about it. I was like you back then, deep into the otherworldly escapism. But then decided to stop and I believe you will too, someday. Now Marry is inviting me again. Do I want to know the truth behind her words? There are no good answers or choices here, other than the worst."

Now she is facing the choice to either return to her old days or continue forgetting about her past again. The fresh air is going to help her with that. Walking in the night is surely something that affects circulation, both under the skin and inside of the skull. However it might also be dangerous do to that alone...

Renko: "I'm leaving you tonight, don't make a mess again or I will be forced to lower your humanity level."

Sumireko: "..."

Leaving with a sob is always a good omen, except not.

\----

Marry: "Tell me, since you have been waiting here for so long, what is that you expect from me? Are you still trying to mentally restrict my ability to act? Actually, it's quite funny seeing you trying. Ehe..."

Sumireko: "Says who! I am perfectly aware what is your plan from the day we first meet. I was spying on you this whole time and I know everything you are capable of."

Marry: "Therefore you know it's futile, I already said that to your sister. My ability allows me to conveniently put eyes into holes between different worlds. This mastery is rather unique so please, just don't make this harder to understand for yourself."

Sumireko: "Exactly, as longest we are together in this room you can't do anything!"

Marry: "I'm staying in this room because I don't need to move. You are right, I can't resist this bedding. It's the world's most comfortable and delightful resting place ever! You must be getting rigid from sitting in that chair, so why not join me over here?"

Sumireko: "You still throw jokes at time like this? Do you want a pillow fight, huh?"

Marry: "Renko is fine don't worry. Ehehe... so you can be a little cheerful too, as expected from the sister."

Sumireko: "Hey, hey! I'm being serious here! You are the only dark one around and I'm not moving a muscle until I'm going to get an confirmation that Renko is safe and sound."

No one really invited you to talk in the first place, you shouldn't overstate your welcome here. Why don't you join her on the bed for example? You both could play like two little brats you are. For example, blanket tents! Is your childish spirit still there or did it dwindled until a full douse a long time ago?

Sumireko: "Okay fine... I'm bored. But I'm staying on the opposite side!"

Marry: "So are you going to talk? Is that what you decided?"

Sumireko: "I'm going to ask you a question, why Renko? I think I know my sister better than you. So what's the deal with you and her then?"

Marry: "That is a interesting way to take it, since you are so sure about your contact with her."

Sumireko: "Huh? Shouldn't you be saying something cunning like I knew her since I was born? Because I did."

Don't rush into the fray without the knowledge of your opponent's hand. Of course you already realised that Sumireko isn't the most suitable person for extracting vital information, right? She makes too many mistakes it's almost comical. At this point she might be better off just staying quiet and enjoying the cosiness of the bed.

Marry: "I could tell you something that will knock your socks off. It's not going to be pleasant to hear, so I want you to make a decision first."

Sumireko: "Go on... I'm listening."

Marry: "I know Renko from back when we were in the Sealing Club. She was different at that time."

Sumireko: "Of course, I didn't peer into her personal life, but you have to know that the us two were the original club! You joined after that, so of course that is logical."

Marry: "There is Renko from that time and from the club I remember. Those people, or rather their memories are now together."

Sumireko: "By that you mean..."

Marry: "Your Renko and my Renko is the person you want to protect from me."

Sumireko: "That's impossible! Such technology doesn't exist in the world. You are lying again! Speak the truth!"

Marry: "But I just did. How would you explain that she recalls the memories from our club?"

Sumireko: "I have already told you, I don't know about any other clubs than mine. The possibility that there were two clubs still exist."

Marry: "At the same time... and at the same... places..."

It's time to show the trump card Marry! Show her the place she belongs to, knock her out of the bed! Actually, are those messy photos going to solve anything? They look unimpressive but there is something ominous about them. It's even a little more eerie that the sudden change in Marry's voice."

Marry: "This is from... your trip to Rendaino..."

Sumireko: "I remember that time I was there with Renko... but this is impossible! How did you put yourself with her in? It's a fake, a photomontage!"

Marry: "And yet... the spirit photography... It's undoubtedly... that Renko took it."

Sumireko: "I have... the exact same photo... and that's me on the photo! Me... and my sister."

Marry: "Are you sure...? I can show you that photo as well."

Indeed, there were both identical. The same place, time, lighting, even their expressions. The only difference was Renko's partner. It's either a very highly advanced mystification or a truth that is so unbelievable it might would be better off if it was a lie. This should be enough for Sumireko to admit her defeat now.

Sumireko: "I... was lied?"

Marry: "By whom? I didn't. Therefore you mean your sister?"

Sumireko: "I'm sorry... Please forgive me. It seems you have convinced me, so I shall expose myself to you for your benefit."

Sumireko: "At first I thought you were some kind of monster, a Youkai that has taken advantage of the plague. Like something snatching confused people from within their sleep. But this situation seems much less complicated than I first thought. You aren't responsible for this suffering, you aren't even participating or supporting any of this. You simply want to confuse people for your entertainment by using impossible to solve puzzles. All this time... I was mistaking you for a threat."

Marry: "I see... let me tell you something seriously."

Marry: "That wasn't your only error, a principal of those without knowledge. If you wish to continue in your prison of fate, I shall take no further steps. All I wish is for your sister to be happy, but you don't interest me Sumireko. Go ahead, try to save her from me."

That was a ominous declaration. Just what exactly Marry meant by those words? Should Sumireko intervene in her plans or is it better to pass on doing anything irresponsible? It should be obvious which decision she will make.

\---- End of Act 4 ----


	5. Chapter 5

The streets are lonely again, a little too shy for the pedestrians. Maybe if they would find someone worthwhile to spend their time with, it wouldn't be that dull? Why it is so important for humans to have company of others? Even if it's just their presence it's sufficient, animals seem to work too. Obviously, attendance shouldn't be considered for a unit that is not preforming actions on their own. Therefore Sumireko isn't someone you could say is a possible company.

Renko: "I think I'm going to be really late home, but that doesn't matter. It's not like there is anyone waiting for me there, like a parent who is mad about their kid not going to bed at the correct hour."

Renko: "Surprisingly, this clean sky at night... it's rather atmospheric. I could be telling my future from it, if I knew how that is. It's been a while since I wondered off somewhere like this. Usually when I do, it's morning when I return home, and this trip is going to be no different. At this rate, I might be even having a little problem with telling the time. Eheh..."

Having difficulty telling if there's still day or night? We can only ponder what that exactly meant, so your guess is probably as good as any.

Renko: "Maybe I should go shopping? Today is pretty chilly... but the shops are closed at this time of the day."

Renko: "Actually I should have said night. Isn't this a little strange, thinking about clothes at a time and place like this? I should just become honest with myself. There has not been too much fun in my life lately. Only some pretty depressing things, hard to deal with at times like these now. Perhaps I just need to have a little go, make my soul go lose a little. It wouldn't hurt going to a more busy place. Well let's see, what is available around there?"

Hey, you might even head to somewhere that's a little more engrossed in different tastes. You surely aren't naive and aware what strange creatures lurk in the night? If not then you should at least carry an escort with you, just to be sure of course. That's absolutely not implying something is going to happen.

Renko: "This street is quite far from my place, I have never been here before. Of course all the people I could invite were either sleeping or simply had other ideas for the evening. Maybe I'm just calling too late? At times like this only the other club member was available. I always found that funny, the case when she could mobilize herself at any hour."

Also Renko is talking here about them both at the same time since those memories are almost identical. The only difference is that her club parter differs in each of the two versions. Just don't be too thoughtful of this, she is simply trying not to ponder thoroughly about this case.

Renko: "What is this sleazy looking place? Red lights, crowds, but why are those young lassies here? They seem to wear their school uniform still... even if it's far into the night? It's cold outside at this time of the day, please at least mind that. Your thighs are going to be grateful."

Renko: "But seriously, I only heard of this, watched the news or something. I have never imagined that it's this wide spread. Those girls really start early with their jobs... I mean it's horrible! Are they forced to work at conditions like these?"

People will start looking at your strangely if you keep asking too many questions. Maybe you already attracted attention of a stranger? He could be coming from your behind, asking how do you feel. If you answer, that would just be only invite questions about your preferences or even prices. The correction decision is to ignore and leave, by force is necessary.

Renko: "I wonder if for them this is the only source of their income now. Surely it's not like they plan on doing this until they grow up, but it must be hard for anyone to think about being stuck in such awful situation. Something like... Will I ever be allowed to quit this job and get a real one? I kinda feel the chill creeping on me just by the looks."

Of course it wasn't feasible to simply ask a random under-age worked about that, Renko lacked the courage to be intruding into children lives. Perhaps she was sheltered from this kind of decision during her school life. Right now she was an adult, thinking how her own existence might have been different with a side job like that.

Renko: "If I did work harder, maybe I would have been somewhere now. Not just thinking about tomorrow, but having even bigger dreams that the club."

Renko: "Why is that the society makes such an negative impact at your well-being? Surely if I could have picked better friends or even a husband..."

But it seems that is not possible for everyone. You just don't have the luck of being a protagonist in your own story. However, it's more realistic for those with knowledge, being social or technical, who craft keys to open the doors to many other possibilities. Not all is lost Renko! All of those people who still believe in you, and your resolve, will help you find happiness in life! That or just forget about it, become someone else.

\----

Renko: "I think I have wondered into the worst place I was able to find tonight. It's some sort of bar serving cheap alcohol and nothing besides it. Just speculating what kind of services would be on the menu if this was a slightly more sophisticated parlour makes me sick. I hope at least the drinks aren't too heavy. Well let's see..."

Many of the wonders you can experience living the adult life of responsibility. It's no longer as fun this way, but on the other hand it's more feasible financially. Therefore, it can really be discerned as a blessing and a curse at the same time.

Renko: "Tell me glass if I'm going to pass. That's one really nostalgic..."

Renko: "It reminds me about the times before the finals. That feeling when you forgot everything from the lectures and drink even more, but you also know that you shouldn't. You end up recalling more about what you gulped down than the subject you studied for. That's not actually too bad, if you can further your trail of thoughts and maybe reach the answer. But seriously, beer is not the best for a hardcore revision."

By that she meant that all spirits are more mind-clouding than helping. If anyone should try it's on their own account. Just don't complain that Renko didn't warn you if are going to do it!

Renko: "I'm not going anywhere with this, maybe I should ask for a part-time here. I wouldn't be as bad, I hope, just that I might be too old looking for the clients. Of course, I won't be dishing my veins here forever. I going to use the money to find something actually related to my degree."

Renko: "Actually, I haven't even collected my butt to doing that yet. Instead, I'm lazying my four letters here along with the filtration of my throat, while thinking that I'm supposed to be figuring out something. I'm sure it's nothing as important as the answer to the string theory, but there is only this much that physics can bring to the table. Speaking about this dimension, the barren space around the patrons in this bar, it's not very uplifting. I should be setting sail soon."

But what if she realises that her wallet is sinking? Will she be able to throw the lifeline towards the exit? Is there any hope for the current to push this lonely boat? Luckily it seems that someone has taken the interest in the girl. Last time it happened it wasn't pretty, but what will occur now?

???: "Hey, I see you sinking here in both loneliness and drinks. Mind if I throw you a lifeline?"

Renko: "Uhg... is that supposed to be a pick up line? I'm sorry but this fish don't bite without a bait."

???: "I can offer you something to drink, of course, but wouldn't company be even better?"

Renko: "Anngnoying... I'm not some escort slut. Go find some school girl desperate enough for you, creep!"

???: "That's silly, just because a man like me fits into stereotypes doesn't mean I come here for erotic pleasures. You're an adult yourself, you should know the value of the spirits."

Renko: "You'er some kind of monk, you punk? I'm drinking alone to forget about drinking... what is wrong with that?"

There is nothing unusual hearing someone saying that, no matter how wrong or senseless does it sound. Renko might be a little too absorbed into this lecture, so an intervention is needed. At least if she wants to return to her flat today, and on her own two legs.

Free soul: "I'm a free soul, I don't have that much interest in all this religious stuff. Also, that simple philosophy sounds really reasonable. You sure you don't want someone to look if you don't empty your wallet before your glass?"

Renko: "Well... uhjg... just skip buying me drinks. Sit down will you? You making everyone look here, jeez..."

Hey that's a little forceful now! Don't you think it's a little hasty to be putting a man on the ground this fast? No wonder she is still single...

Free soul: "Well, what's your name?"

Renko: "If I tell you will you remember my face?"

Free soul: "I feel like I won't. Every time I come here is to forget, not remember. You're here for the first time, or am I mistaken?"

Renko: "Who goes to this sailor place for men? I guess I wouldn't know, I'm... you know... a woman. This is my first and last time here."

Free soul: "It's a place like any, nothing special. That's the benefit."

Renko: "This is my first and last. I have seen enough today and this bar looked the most normal. And it sucks."

Free soul: "But it's better than sitting under the sky."

Renko: "Eh?... You like camping or something?"

Free soul: "No, I dislike how my life threw me into the dirt. You're still young, and you can make children. The future won't be as grim for you so don't worry as much."

This optimistic guy can say a few words that are cheerful, from time to time. However, it's most probably the alcohol that's dampening his stink.

Renko: "Uhg... I'm not drunk enough to complain about the politics in this country. But thanks a lot, now at least I feel like unexpired goods."

Free soul: "Ahaha!"

Renko: "You'er a good guy... why dunt we rise a toast...? I waannaa punch youe..."

And so the pair of two random unrelated strangers came together in their libation, offering themselves to the art of liver endurance. Time they spend, words that they traded, that all had no meaning. Soon they would forget about that they ever meet.

\----

Renko: "Life certainly was simple in college. You didn't have to pay for your pubs from your allowance. My expenses appear to be gapped a little more now, but they didn't charge me as much as I thought. At least they let me use the toilet for free. The women's bathroom looked like it wasn't used practically ever. I wonder why..."

The answer should be a obvious one, but you are also a little drunk. It's understandable, it's a case of being a gentleman to a lady.

Renko: "That old homeless fellow, he looked like a part of the folklore from around here. Is that how time changes a man or is it alcohol? Then I should have no worries, being a light drinker myself. Still, it makes me this more confident that looking for work should be the right choice to do. I just can't image myself falling into drain like that, not like it was his fault but still... I'm going to mobilize myself starting tomorrow."

During the time when Renko will think about her possibilities it's important to announce something first. As you guys know, she wasn't feeling too sober in the bar. Then you ask, "How is she able to perfectly speak sentences with correct pronunciation?" Well, sometimes when you "Voice" your thoughts, they become like "Words" inside your mind. Because they aren't affected by your physical state, they appear absolutely normal. Thus even though Renko's head is trying to maintain balance and conciousness, she can easily understand what is she currently thinking about.

Renko: "What time it is... is it morning yet? I should be close to my house but I'm not sure... I don't recognize this street at all. Did I get lost... or something?"

Well she can tell exactly where is she is by looking at... oh wait! It's not on the sky so it won't work. You should have brought a GPS with you after all, just like any other human would.

Renko: "Then there's no way to tell... where I should be going... Maybe I could have decided take the escort, despite my initial fear? But it's too late now. I can't even order a taxi without knowing where I am! How stupid is this situation really?"

Renko: "Hey...! Awhyuane?"

Bouncing from left to right, her shadow reveals a magnificent performance of tightrope walking. Unfortunately not many people can join as viewers at this time of the night. They are most probably sleeping.

But not all of them. Just to the side of the solitary girl there appears to be someone. A presence that is as mysterious as the departing moon into the horizon. Is Renko able to react in this state before it's too late?

???: "Hello Renko, you seem tired, why don't take a rest?"

Renko: "Ha! You'ra tfink I'm stupid?"

She starts to run, just the second after saying those stumped words. She seems not to recognize the speaker at first, but soon she realises something and turns.

Renko: "He... Maeribaaeri Haaaern?"

Marry?: "That's my name! And I must admit that you became quite fluent in foreign languages recently, ihihi."

Renko: "Saunk yuu."

Marry?: "Come here, let me help you a little. You are not going to return home in this state without help."

Renko: "Hummh... Ha?"

Marry?: "And you can also stop pretending that you're this smashed, it's a little annoying."

Renko: "Whaa! I thought you weren't the Marry I knew for a second. But certainty knowing my limits, there is only one other person that does. Besides me of course!"

Marry: "Yes, surely... But isn't it a little embarrassing that I found you in this state? I took photos if you want to see..."

Renko: "Erase them! Please, it's not even funny..."

Marry: "Come down, there are no photos. I was joking as well, ahahaha."

Renko: "Urhg... I will remember this."

Perhaps if you manage to sneak up on her at night and then pretend you are a Youkai that's trying to eat her... sounds absolutely impossible though. Don't attempt it, it's just going to make you look like buffoon again.

Renko: "Tell me, have you been drinking? I couldn't reach you on your phone and I was trying really hard. It's not really fair to leave without me, since as you can see I was feeling the same urge."

Marry: "Of course not. I have boundaries to overwatch in case some pesky Youkai might pass through and visit the human world."

Renko: "Well, security guard Marry, it seems that you missed that one over there."

Marry: "Wait... where?"

Oh boy... Renko you are one cheeky girl. You forget what were on your mind just a second ago and give into the temptation? That might deceive you someday. Like with Marry, you are acting differently. Don't you care about your future any more? Why are you wasting time on playing childish games with your grown-up friend?

Marry: "Hey, that's not fair! Now I definitely can't see it."

Renko: "But it's... right behind you!"

Marry: "Okay... you got me good... now return to human so I can escort you to your flat. You said you had a space for me?"

Renko: "Yea, you can stay for the night or as longest you want. Although... why exactly are you awake at this hour and in this place? Were you stalking me since I left?"

Marry: "There is a important matter I would like to discuss, so if you please listen carefully..."

Another important notice. Even though Renko and Marry are long-time parters, they are not engaged in any other way or form. They are simply really good friends, so anything pointing towards a closer relationship is just your imagination.

Marry: "Certainly, you already felt this strange feeling many times, like who you are or what are you able remember. For example, the memories of when you had as a baby. They are subjectively unreachable, like they never happened in your life. But sometimes you feel that you recall something in your dreams."

Renko: "Aha... Go on."

Marry: "I'm talking here a special kind of dream, that one which makes you feel a returning sensation, a Deja Vu. Could I ask you how do you consider them?"

Renko: "I can't really tell if they are a vision of a future or not. Like if certain patterns are activated in the brain some neurons begin to interact with each other causing the Deja Vu felling. Wasn't your specially able to tell more on the subject?"

Marry: "That is correct so far, but wouldn't you find it strange that people store informations about those certain dreams? Surely you can't just freely recall those sequences when you wake up, but when a Deja Vu happens it's always causing a reaction."

Renko: "I understand so far... but I think a full lecture at this time is a little too much. Can you get to the point?"

Marry: "Your memories of the Sealing Club are like that now. One is the original, the other is a copy, a Deja Vu."

Renko: "I... don't get it."

Marry: "You know how I'm able to perceive boundaries around the world? My eyes are not augmented. I simply recall memories from my dreams. The same thing is happening to you now."

Renko: "Same... what?"

Marry: "You are currently absorbing memories of a different Renko through your dreams."

\---- End of Act 5 ----


	6. Chapter 6

Sumireko: "I guess she was right, it was a mistake and waste of time coming here. That blondie witch tricked me, deceived me and left with a grievous revenge. Now I'm stuck in this place for no reason whatsoever. There's gotta be a exit somewhere, I just have to search for it throughout! If only I would still have my stones..."

However, isn't this a little incorrect? Sumireko came into the dream out of her accord and will. She wanted to stop Marry, but in the end it seems that she wasn't her enemy. It's a little ironic that something like this happened while practically she was not able to accomplishing anything.

Sumireko: "The number one priority now is getting out from this place. It's just like that one time in Gensokyou when I kicked ass and took names. I hope no actual Youkai will attack me, without my power I wouldn't be able to fight them off. But then again, they wouldn't be able to capture me right? Like when I tried to attack Marry, it didn't work. Ergo, I'm completely safe then!"

Considering that pain might not be the only unpleasant thing that nightmares cause, the girl here might suffer from her amateur mistake. When that happens she is going to learn nothing from it again. That's really quite dreadful for her, being stuck at in this continuous loop of failure.

Sumireko: "Now I remember! I only realised when they were needed the most. Their best option was to return them to the outside world, right?"

Sumireko: "If there was only a way to find those occult stones again... I remember how I kept coming back and asking for them, but it was always that shrine maiden in my way. Well, it can't be helped. I almost even returned to being an almost ordinary High School girl again, the boring life without anything interesting to look at. But for such a skilful occult master, there was nothing preventing me from returning to Gensokyou. I was free to play to play as long as I wanted! Sleeping was my answer to boredom."

Another misinterpretation. You were welcomed there as a plaything, not a resident. They were trying to have fun at your expense. But you will never understand that, unless you actually had real friends in your life.

Sumireko: "I even wanted to invite my sister over, but she said she was done with the club. I can't understand why, after all those good times behind the boundaries. She also helped me with gathering the occult stones, starting from that one Izanagi Object. It's probably thanks to her that I was able to widen the entrance to Gensokyou. And suddenly, she changed her mind telling me to stop, that it was too dangerous. Even though I made a vow to her that it would be my last activity, she still wasn't supportive. Was her wish different from mine in the end?"

Sumireko: "Furthermore, after the incident with the Urban Legends, she distanced herself from me. Inviting her back to my dreams was useless I felt. But this sudden plague thing... changed the situation and it was impossible for me to continue. I could never make up with sister after that. Curse them, whoever caused it!"

Putting a stop to the sleeper pandemic would surely increase her standing with Renko and restore the path leading to Gensokyou. Perhaps Sumireko was thinking that Marry was behind this incident? Well we don't know yet, but she certainly looks like a suspect. But even so, it was gravely reckless to dive in the dream head first. She should have considered her plans more carefully.

Sumireko: "Then there's no time to waste. My sister is worrying mercilessly now! I must rescue her from the fate of eternal despair and suffering. I, the Chairman of the Secret Sealing Club, vow that I will escape this dream-space without fail before the night falls in the real world!"

The spirits have been lifted, quite literally. If she was in her animal form now, this flying through the space would make her look exactly like a ghost. Maybe she doesn't realise that but she does look cuter that way, although it's not endorsed to try that yourself. It might be permanent after all...

In the meanwhile, somewhere completely else, people were going to sleep at an unusual time. It was of course our drunkard and her company. It's a little strange but they were heading here, straight towards the dream world where Sumireko resides now. Isn't it a little ironic that somehow Sumireko was finally going to meet her sister inside the dream she wanted her to avoid? Though it's certainly a weird way to do meet your siblings.

Sumireko: "Hey! What's there? Identify yourself! Are you friend or foe?"

???: "I'm really neither to you, we were never on good terms. I mean no harm, but I can't be sure if you aren't armed."

Sumireko: "Oh come on! I'm down to my pyjamas. How such a helpless and feeble looking High School girl be a risk? Unless you are weaker than a human I would understand but..."

???: "Let's just get to the point. I have delivered your sister as you asked. You said you wanted to meet her right? And I have granted you this wish. Will you change your mind about me now?"

In reality and flesh, Marry was holding a dozy Renko in her hands. It looked really adorable, her face snoring like a child. If she was a panda someone would be squeaking and snuggling her tightly right about now.

Sumireko: "Huh? Marry? You scoundrel! I said so, but I didn't mean it! I have other plans now, so don't bother me!"

Marry: "Namely? Are you trying to escape this place perhaps? I wonder if you would listen knowing that your sister here would allow you to..."

Sumireko: "Hey, maybe I will maybe I won't. Your call."

Marry: "She might not be all that sober when she is going to arise here, but the end of her dream can lead you to the exit."

Sumireko: "In other words... we are going to both wake up at the same time? Then you have no further business here! Get lost!"

Marry: "Very well... Then this is my final goodbye to you Sumireko."

Sumireko: "Wow... she actually left."

\----

Renko: "Hhegh... What was that last night about...? I clearly went to bed after having a few drinks... ehehehe..."

There's a voice in the distance. It's telling her to wake up, to come to senses.

Renko: "Yea, I went drinking with Marry... no she actually joined after I went... It's confusing really."

???: "HEEEYYY!"

Renko: "Oh it's morning?"

Sumireko: "Good morning sis!"

Renko: "Good morning. My, my... aren't you plenty of slothful today? It seems that you forgot to change out of your sleepers."

Sumireko: "Ha, look who's talking!"

Renko: "HAa?"

Well this dose of morning tea and surprises. Hoping both of the subjects are awake now, it is time to observe the reunion of the two sisters.

Renko: "Anyway... This is the dream world right? I'm inside of a dream now. That means I'm also sleeping, in the real world?"

Sumireko: "Well don't get started on trying things because this reality is pretty limiting. Like I can't even beat other people up!"

Renko: "I was just confused about how I got here. I think Marry might have been involved in this, since you are paralysed in the bed."

Sumireko: "Don't say that! I was just planning on waking up, it's not really my fault it turned like this."

Renko: "Come down, I'm not blaming you for anything... yet."

Sumireko: "It's okay, we are stuck here until you wake up anyway. That's what she said..."

Renko: "By her you mean... did you converse with Marry here? Because if she still is around I would like to meet her."

Sumireko: "She left before you arose. I don't know what's the deal with her really... But you sis, you should be careful around her. She is seriously trying to mess your brain, and I still don't know what is her true goal in that."

Sometimes it's good to trust your instincts of survival, to be able to tell who could be lying and who to trust. But in the end, if the person is not clear about their intentions, isn't it better just to pardon her or him? At least after that sacrifice the clouds will become less condensed.

Renko: "Is that so? Are you concerned about her intentions with me? I never doubted that Marry's way of speaking might be confusing for someone who doesn't spend a lot time with her. Just don't take her tone too seriously or you might be misinterpreting what is she actually trying to say."

Sumireko: "Is your advice to ignore her? After she threw you here?"

Sumireko: "What if you can't actually leave? What if we are both stuck here? What if she was lying all this time? Can you seriously trust her with everything, sis?"

That's actually an interesting take on the current affairs. At some point Sumireko was boasting about getting out of the dream on her own, but now she's pursuing a totally different goal. What exactly changed her mind?

Renko: "Hold on a second Sumireko. Are you trying to say Marry is the culprit behind trapping us inside here? Therefore tell me, because I have been wondering, did she also forced you inside of the dream world?"

Sumireko: "Well... no, of course not! But that's a little complicated to explain so..."

Renko: "Right..."

Sumireko: "Seriously, believe in me for a moment here. It was a mistake, I swear! It happens from time to time, right? I had no idea I would be imprisoned here for this long. My plan was to escape as soon I was done and..."

Renko: "And...? It's fine if you are not going to tell me what was your actual reason. We have all the time in the world right now. I shall start with acting as an attorney to Marry first, to clear your assumption."

Sumireko: "But why? She's the reason why I came here! She was trying to bring you to the dream world, but then I realised she isn't really a threat and I mistaken her for a powerful Youkai. I did this for your sake, for your safety!"

And you said that you didn't trust her. In any case, maybe Sumireko is just too blind to see that her actions were not exactly clear either?

Renko: "I'm grateful for you concern but how about simply telling me about it? You could have saved all your family members from feeling disappointed about you."

Sumireko: "She replaced your memories with fakes ones! You don't simply can't see the magnitude I am sensing? I wouldn't be able to do anything outside the dream world in the first place. That's why I decided to take swift action and dive..."

Renko: "I get it already, enough. Concerning the account of my memories, I have figured out quite a few things on my own."

Renko: "Firstly, to understand anything let's pretend that there are two of me. One Renko was in the club with you and the second was with Marry. Somehow they have almost exact same memories, the same places and times. Certainly the only way that would be allowed if those Renkos were in different universes."

Sumireko: "You are starting to sound like her... how scary!"

Renko: "Think about it... how many questions does that theory opens? Considering that I have memories of them both, which one was the original Renko before that happened? Even further, what if Marry we both know is a person from a different world? There are too many possibilities that I can count, but how about you? Do you think you are from my original world?"

Sumireko: "Why... why are you asking me this? Of course you are my sister! I knew you since I was born! It's Marry who is the invader here! She is trying to rot your brain inside out and kill you! Wake up from this bewitching nightmare Renko!"

A change in the polarity of events! It seems that the younger sister is cornered and reverted to crying tactics. Will her whimper reach the senses of her older sibling and cure her brain into a healthy state?

Renko: "..."

Sumireko: "Please... Renko... I don't want you to die... Please.... Believe me!"

Renko: "Stop crying."

Wow! That had to hurt, but it's always effective. This is still a dream so, in actuality it was only mental damage.

Renko: "Shut up and listen! How can you make sense of this, if you said you didn't trust her? But somehow you still give in into her babbling. It's illogical. Is it because you want to become a hero in your mind, someone who surpasses your big sis?"

Sumireko: "Uhg... please..."

Renko: "Well then, I gave you a chance to say something but..."

Sumireko: "I'm sorry... but sis... It's the only way for me."

Renko: "Then I also have to resort to a method that is the only way for me. Just try not to bawl too loud, it already makes me sad that I have to do this."

Well this starts to get interesting by the minute! Renko had so much energy bottled up in her, it's like a huge volcano erupting. On the other hand Sumireko stays quiet on the ground. Not even trying to beg, her mind seems horrified and absent from this scene. But it's not over yet.

\----

Sumireko: "All my life I have been trying to be someone else that I supposed to be, according to my sister. Time again I showed her how fun the club activities where, how this universe is not limited by work/eat/sleep routines. That's why I always had a firm believe that someday, at some place she would consider my hedonistic state of being as something acceptable. I know I was different from sis. That's why I wanted her to accept that I'm my own person."

Sumireko: "Then entered a period of great depression in the world. It affected me in such a way that I didn't expect. Normally I would sleep my way into Gensokyou as much as it was physically possible. That was my life, how I perceived it and how it was worth living. But suddenly it got taken away. I was being punished by teachers, parents and even bullied by other classmates. My outer image soon turned into a vile trouble maker and a narrow degenerate. The friends I used to tell stories about my dream voyages now called me a terrorist. I was completely restrained from any social contacts or opinions. That's why I knew I had to run away... from the entire world."

...

Renko: "Ugh..."

Renko: "There I'm done now... I hope you at least know now, what is going to happen if you try doing anything like that again. Or actually... it's going to hurt even more."

Sumireko: "You... are not longer crying...? Did I make you happy sis?"

Renko: "Who are you trying to call sis? You should be happy that I'm even willing to speak with you."

Sumireko: "But... your face is turned... are you hiding your tears?"

Renko: "Ugh..."

Sumireko: "When we were kids... back when there was no club... I remember when you were worrying about me... after I got lost."

Sumireko: "Actually... I can't seem to recall your face too well from then... The memory faded, like it never existed in my life... You must be a different person. Now I'm talking to a copy, created by a monster..."

Renko: "I'm a monster to you? Do you have any idea what emotions have you caused to your own family? Especially to me, you monster!"

...

Sumireko: "I just wanted to be by your side as myself, not as your shadow. You surely understood when crossed the boundary for the first time together? If you still have that memory that is..."

Sumireko: "You even said it yourself, that it's possible to make dreams reality with great effort! Have you forsaken your ideals for a different cause? Life is not worth without dreams!"

Renko: "It seems that there is something you still don't understand, namely the balance. You want only one side without the other, it's impossible."

Sumireko: "Don't be sure of things you don't know! I'm younger than you and I still have future that I want to create. But it's definitely not in the human world, it's on the other side where dreams can become reality."

Renko: "Because the world is not as you want it to be, you want to escape into fantasy? But you have never faced what is reality in your life. If you did, you would know how deceivingly comfortable is that world of illusion, always welcoming with fake vows of happiness. I have learned that myself and perhaps you will too, before your only option would be to enrol for a job in one of those JK businesses I saw last night..."

Sumireko: "But that's how I feel! That's what I want my life to become. Even though you speak like an adult, that it is for my own good, you don't have the control over my soul!"

Renko: "You were always about your own emotions. The difference in adults is that they actually do consider the feelings of other's. That's why they don't want you to make bad decisions from which you suffer yourself."

Sumireko: "..."

Renko: "Do you understand now? Why using my experience I decided to loathe otherworldly escapism so much? Why I wanted to forget and never return to the memories of the Sealing Club? I still have a firm believe that you can change. That you can quit this addiction knowing how much others suffer around you."

Sumireko: "..."

...

Sumireko: "You were right, by being always the chairman of the club I couldn't grow up. I was always wanting more and more power that would allow me only to venture deeper into the never-ending nightmares. I never really had any friends to tell me to stop. Only one in the fantasy world, if I could call her such. But realistically, you were my only hope for improvement Renko."

Sumireko: "This was my mistake for not noticing why you have changed after those years. I won't beg you for forgiveness or vow to change my behaviour."

Renko: "So what are you going to do then?"

Sumireko: "I never had the courage or the will. But in this place you're standing now, with your face turned against me. I should be thanking for giving me the option to do so."

Sumireko: "I'm going to make you regret your decision for the rest of your life. See you in hell."

The knife quickly facilitated her will, slicing through her throat without any resistance. 

Renko: "..."

\---- End of Act 6 ----  
\-- And the end of Sumireko's life --


	7. Chapter 7

It is the next day in the world of humans. We leave the events of the dream world to enter something which is called reality by us. Sometimes welcoming with the morning warmth of the sun, other times it dismally invites us back into sleep. But if this roller coaster wasn't always in motion, the ride would have been too boring just to sit through.

Renko: "Yawn... I feel like I slept for too long today. What a night... I don't remember too well, but my head hurts really badly. There should be some water on the counter, if not I will just make tea. Seriously... where did I put that bottle?"

Renko: "Why there are two extra futons here? Ah I guess one for my sister and other one is for Marry. They are both empty now though, did they left somewhere? Not telling me about it when I was still in bed, how churlish of them to forget about me. Oh well, it's not like I had any plans with them today."

Renko: "In any case, I should take a shower too. After all, today is my big day, the moment I step outside and into a different world of self-responsibility."

After scrubbing her body clean, doing breakfast related things and dressing up she is finally ready to enter the supply and demand world of the outside. Already it seems that there is something in her way, not a hurdle but a wall.

Renko: "I can feel something wrong touching my head, is it raining? Because the sky looks... It's different... why?"

Those are not clouds, weather or the sun she is talking about. There is certainly something disturbing about that atmosphere. For example, the colour of those formations is not apprehensible by the eyes. Even the air itself feels a little wobbly too.

Renko: "Is this... looks definitely bizarre. But how I can still recognize the stars and the moon in this bedlam? Marry warmed me but it seems that I finally turned into lunacy."

Renko: "Never mind, there's no point stopping for that. There should be someone here that I was supposed to see today. It's a very important meeting."

But there was still one other detail that escaped her shape, soon to be discovered anew.

Renko: "Is this... something dipping from my the inside of my hat. But my hair supposed to be dry, why..."

She removed her headgear to check what was the case but there was nothing usual about it. However, it was the other hand discovered something nauseating.

Renko: "Is this... blood? Red liquid oozing from my head down my neck! But I don't feel like hurt physically, where would I get damaged like this? I have to threat is quickly, it's draining really fast! Is something in my purse I can use as bandage...? Anyone? Can anyone help me here?"

Her pockets were emptied but the contests were mistakenly ejected onto the ground. She tried to reach for them again, but to her disbelief she discovered something under her feet. Something hideous was lurking in the reflection of the forming puddle of blood.

Renko: "What? Why there are semitransparent trash bags on the ground like this? Bleugh! There is something moving there! Are those... maggots inside them? W... Why... They are looking at me with those eyes..."

Those tiny red dots focused both on the trembling sound around above them, as well as on the red liquid that they wanted to bite into.

Renko: "Chugh Bheogh! My stomach is about to turn the insides out. Uhg... forget about the lacerations I have to get out of this stinky place! Uhrg!"

But her shoes didn't react to that plead. They appeared to turned into stone and glue to the ground, making squishy sounds resembling a digestive organ.

Renko: "A.. Aaaa! I can't move! Please... let this be just a dream..."

But despite her effort her position only changed to worse. The very trash bags she was standing next to just a second ago became a cushion for her butt. The viscid wet plastic surrounded her from every side and began to engulf her body into that heap of trash.

Renko: "Aygh, get off me! What's happening, what is this!? Those disgusting grubs are slimming my body! I'm seriously about to throw up... Please, wake up!"

Renko: "I'm feeling like I'm... about to feint."

Suddenly another voice from beyond the heap of rubbish calling the buried down girl. It tone was even more disgusting for senses than the smell.

???: "H$Je*@Y AqR#-eD. Y#-o@U HGeH#R#rE, fJ.OK%RY It#JH."eI IHnG*tQ.er%VW#i*E.w?

Renko: "Ahh! Don't eat me! Don't come closer!"

???: "H$Wu.eW;Hy!?"

Renko: "Ugh. Blegh!"

Still before she could release her entrails from the pressure fully, her upper abdomen was grabbed by something unfathomable. A snake like texture, bearing thousands cannulas that inserted all at once. Their scales pulsated with black tar liquid. Squeezing its way through the skin and into her veins, it scorched them from the inside. As she fought back, she felt as if her blood vessels were being pulled apart from her hand forcibly.

Renko: "Arhhouch!"

That powerful scream eased her insides, at convenience for her stomach, though it also multiplied the stains on her clothes. Unfortunately it had no success with fending of the aggression. Quite the opposite, it furthered its grip reaching from her shoulder onto her neck.

After that it was hard to tell what happened next, because the girl was pilfered of her conciousness. Maybe it was for her own good, her senses might have melted down otherwise.

\----

Renko: "It's been several hours since I woke up in this nightmare, but I don't think it will end soon. Somehow I managed to escape the fate of being eaten alive inside of a trash bag. I... kinda don't feel well even thinking about it, but I'm also getting really hungry now. The scrape on my head disappeared, I threw out the vomited clothes and the blood on my head was washed off. However... I rather not ruminate how it all appeared in the first place."

Renko: "There is nothing in this fridge nor do I have any instant noodles left. I guess I will have to pass on calming my stomach then. I... can't even move between the rooms without thinking about food."

There was a reason for this of course. After Renko miraculously returned to her house, she locked all doors and windows so that she wouldn't have to look outside. What was waiting for her there was too horrible to describe, nightmares created by her own fears. She realised soon that this must be a never-ending dream in which she can never arrive at the place she wanted.

Renko: "My head is certainly not in the right place. I don't know the reason for this torment yet, but when looking at this screen... I'm not sure what I should do. It's empty, only links to links to links. There is no content, just this continuous loop of going from one page to another. I have given up on even sending this stupid paper to them, it's not like it's worth anything."

Renko: "I don't want to go back outside, to that gloomy mixture of despondency. But if I don't, the only other place I will be visiting is the trash bin... To be honest, is there anyone else who would know what to do?"

Above her head, through the leaking holes of her roof, something cryptic was overlooking the girl from above. Its skin was a pure shadow, darker than the night, and only the deep familiar pupils were visible. Those were the eyes of her mother and her father. Their presence terrified Renko, as she tried to move from room to room while hiding under a blanket. But no matter where, there was always a gap the creature could look through.

Renko: "Stop it! I... I can manage on my own! I don't need your pity, look how much I already managed myself! I can surely solve this problem as well, I can escape this nightmare without anyone's help. Unlike Sumireko, I will prevail. I won't become a shame to our parents like her..."

But even this strong proclamation was not enough to fend off the monster. It grew even more uneasy, tearing walls of Renko's flat left and right. Now there was barely anything shielding her from the outside. The girl herself was still clinging to a door, hiding behind it. But after her cover was diminished, she decided to take a cautious look beyond her safety.

Renko: "It's nothing... there is nothing here. Was this what I was afraid of all this time? Boundless sea of nothing with no chance for the current? All around me, those are all the dead opportunities I missed..."

Renko: "But I think I was mistaken, it wasn't always like this. There was a time when this ocean was beaming with life, when everyone I knew was sailing alongside with me. The time... that I wanted to forget about, that I painted as failure in my life. Perhaps if I was to return to that... then at least I would be happy to suffocate with them."

And then, all the horrors and demons gathered around Renko. There were figures of people she meet throughout her life. However, they were not here to help or laugh, but to watch. To impose a feeling on her, the feeling of disappointment.

Renko: "All those people, I'm sorry for doubting in myself. I... I don't want to be lonely any more!

Suddenly the encircled girl burst into the tears of her own sorrow. As the figures came closer, she advanced her weep into a louder wail. The creatures changed their from as well, to a more sinister looking frights. But not all did, there was one that decided not to approach her, and a second one that came really close. With a motherly hand, it reached for the girl's chin.

???: "You don't need to try... I want help you."

Renko: "Wh..."

Whipping the rest of Renko's tears the figure revealed herself as a person.

Marry: "It's okay Renko, It's me Marry. I came to help you."

Renko: "But... all those other people... I'm scared Marry."

Marry: "It's all right... If you can at least see me as a person then all those other figures don't matter. As longest you will be by my side, I promise you that nothing is going to happen to us."

As soon as Marry approached her, Renko ceased her crying and looked up into her strange eyes. Both of them embraced each other in a everlasting sing of dependence.

\----

Renko: "So where are we going now? You know I would like to head home as soon as possible. Actual home in reality, this dream place only makes me slightly indisposed, specially the inside of my stomach."

Marry: "Unfortunately I need to ask you for your patience just a little more. We diverted from our original destination but now we should be back on track. Besides I will treat you with an artificial strawberry cake on the way."

Renko: "By that you mean a illusionary one? It's not good manners to eat desert before the main course, and I haven't eaten anything since morning."

Marry: "Well, you can't really fill your guts here anyway. The best we can do is to forget about your tummy with a delicious distraction."

Renko: "Until the steak in the real world? Is that fine by you?"

Marry: "If those are your conditions then I abide. I never actually tried but I know a recipe that my mother used. I can cook you an well-made sanguineous beefy steak if you want."

Renko: "All right! So we are set. I always wanted to taste your cooking more, but things happened. This is the place right?"

The girls arrived at old rail road station that no one has visited in a long time. The nature has taken back some of the floor at the departure platform and the tracks. Broken shards of glass were lying near the windows through which a cold breeze whistled gently. With the benches lying in ruin, there was scarcely any factual reasons to stay here. However, despise how this place looked neglected, it seems that it was still functional.

Marry: "Here! There goes our train. There's no need to hurry though, it would not leave without us."

Renko: "I never thought that they had train systems here. If I knew I wonder if I could take one to work."

Marry: "It's not exactly something like Kyoto. It's actually has a very special destination, the spirit world junction, from where humans can visit other worlds."

Renko: "Sounds like your kind of place then. Do you visit there often?"

Marry: "Only if I'm planning to, it's quite bothersome after a while. But we are not going just to sightsee there."

Renko: "Come on, you can tell me later. It's about to leave, hurry!"

And so, both of the ladies rushed to the steam train before it left the station. While getting on it, you could almost sense that there was something eerie in the atmosphere. It felt like there was no living presences in the entire locomotive, but somehow it started moving on its own. The door shut behind the two while they looked around to check their surroundings.

Despite the antique style of exterior, the inside was meticulously well kept. Everything from lustrous tables and fluffy looking seats smelled nice. While Renko took the imitative to experience just how smoothly caressing they are, Marry left somewhere. When she returned she was carrying two plates with something absolutely mouthwatering on them. With standards like these it's possible to forget you're travelling altogether and let yourself loose.

Marry: "And here are the deliciousnesses I promised. Now don't fly too far into the fluffy cloud dimension, because it would be better if we were both awake."

Renko: "AWHHHHHWW! It's delicious! I'm feel like some angel lifted me and cradled me all the way towards the heavens! Do you know the recipe for this?"

Marry: "I can't be quite too sure, but it's a type of an aphrodisiac. It supposed to arouse your conciousness and help you recover from a terrible dream. You're feeling better now, right?"

Renko: "Ihihi... I guess so, though a little reddened. Well anyway why don't you try some too? Better listen to my advice or I will be the one to steal the taste from you. Ehehe..."

Which she did, and as the two girls ingested the mixtures they relaxed a little looking at the view from the windows. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about the outside, just some formations of strange ultraviolet clusters of electrons. The laser show continued to amuse the girls, until one of them decided to disturb the silence.

Renko: "Oh yea, this place looks quite different from the station before. It means that we are getting close right?"

Marry: "Yes, we should be arriving soon. Don't worry, the train will stop itself and won't move until we leave."

Renko: "Well... I was thinking, about the nightmare I was having... It almost looked like it reminded me of something."

Marry: "Oh? You have second thoughts about leaving it behind? Perhaps you forgot to bring your phone?"

Renko: "Actually it was something important... The sleeper plague. I have heard of people waking up from it. They said that those people experienced some kind of nightmares while they were paralysed. It looked like reality that became distorted somehow, but without knowing it was a dream they would be safe from any horrifying modifications."

Renko: "I think I have experienced just that, at least that's what I believe."

Marry: "You certainty did, there's no doubt about it I can assure you."

Renko: "You were in the sanatorium because of that right? Marry... would it be a problem if you told me if you were in a similar situation?"

Marry: "Well... yes but I was still able to see the boundaries inside so it was a little different from yours."

Renko: "I see... Because of that you were able to enter into my nightmare without a problem? You really are reliable you know."

Renko: "Accept my thanks by the way!"

Marry: "It was nothing really, I wish sometimes I was able to save everyone but..."

Renko: "I'm sorry for my sister, she did what she wanted in the end. I... can somehow respect that too."

Marry: "I'm also sorry for you about losing your sister. But if there was a chance that we could put the end to this pandemic raging in the world... would you do it?"

Renko: "Without a moment hesitation, of course! I want to prevent it from happening ever again. I don't want innocent humans to die, trapped inside their dreams."

Marry: "Then we should know if we can actually succeed soon."

With those words the train arrived at the destination. The two said their goodbyes to the phantom engine and disappeared from the scene.

\---- End of Act 7 ----


	8. Chapter 8

Marry: "Come on, don't fall on me short like that. We should be there momentary."

Renko: "In a brief second I'm going to faint..."

Marry: "Hmm?"

Renko: "The lights here couldn't be more annoying, and we are basically walking on thin air."

Marry: "I apologise for the inconvenience, but if you have some kind of spacial phobia I suggest reaching my hand and closing your eyes."

Renko: "I'm going to stick with walking on my own. It's not like there is any other direction than straight here. What if I trip? Nothing because there is nothing to trip on here!"

Experiencing the outburst of finest comedy brought by her friend, Marry wanted to break into a chuckle. Unfortunately, she was stopped by the object she suddenly comprehended.

Marry: "Hey, hey! It's here! We are finally here!"

Renko: "What is this supposed to mean... It's a bed. Do you feel sleepy Marry? You can start counting sheep because I just want to wake up."

Marry: "Not that piece of furniture but who's on the bed!"

In actuality there was something, or someone on the bed. A shape of cloth was lying on the bare coverlet. Its couture fitted the milky-like imagination of a dream in white and coffee colours. Something like clouds of woolly cotton were scattered all over the costume. Because of their fluid nature, it was unclear if they were attached or were orbiting around the material.

At the time both girls were trying to comprehend the nature behind this magic, so they approached the phenomenon to take a closer look. What they saw was something resembling a humanoid creature that who was the user of said grab. It was sleeping in a curled up position, while snuggling a salmon pillow-like jelly in its hands. Beneath the red sleeping cap with a white pompom and the sapphire oily short hair, there was a swarthy-like face of a creature that bore a joyful expression. The lips of it produced sounds that could have been interpreted as snoring of a cat. Before the two wanderers could decide if they should commence giggling or not, something else abruptly caught their attention...

Marry: "Whaaa! It moved! It looks like its having a very pleasant dream."

Renko: "Whoo! Marry, don't be afraid, it's only a dream."

Renko: "But it's reality for you... I guess."

The shape turned its head to the other side of the pillow, revealing its inhuman nature in a form of a cow-like tail.

Marry: "Its so fuzzy... and it seems that it was a mind of its own! I kinda want to touch it..."

Renko: "You say so? It looks more like something I remember from that one kid's show... but it is not as fat."

Marry: "Well never mind that. We need to wake up this thing. That's what we came here for."

Renko: "Okay, just throw it out of the bed then."

Marry: "No no no... It's not going to wake up unless you speak its name."

Renko: "No cellphone alarm? No screaming or shouting? Not even a bucket of water?"

Marry: "And where are you going to get those from? Of course it won't work on a Baku. I can't think of another way that works."

Renko: "Maybe if you tell that you have a very tasty dream for it, that will make it move?"

Marry: "Well.. I can try it once. I rather be frugal about it, because it can wake up infuriated if I bother it too much."

And after chanting three times something her mother thought her, Marry didn't produce a successful effect.

Renko: "Okay... what is left is to speak random words that doesn't make sense, until it works."

Marry: "Force breaking the password? Are you sure you..."

Renko: "It's okay, I will use my enchanted memories to reach the answer!"

Renko: "Awaken! Szra'ziekoungh!"

Marry: "She sounded a little like her sister now..."

Suddenly there were movements and shivering sounds coming from the bed.

???: "Ehhghht... Awwwh. Yaaaaaawwwnnnnnn"

Renko: "Whaa! Marry, don't be hiding behind me now!"

Marry: "Y... Y-rre, you're the one that done it! Now deal with it!"

???: "Huh? visitors at this hour? Wait... what time is it?"

Renko: "I... forgot my phone, please accept my apology! Seriously how did that work?"

???: "Puhuhu~ I was simply speaking figuratively. The time doesn't matter here, but the vision of the humans in the morning... It seems I have have overslept a little."

Marry: "Wait, you were sleeping all this time? I heard the Baku don't sleep, or was it that they only hibernate during winter?"

???: "I'm not a bear, maybe just in a part, but no. This was the first time I have slept through months without waking up. I feel strangely like I don't even remember why or how I went to bed."

Renko: "Actually Marry, you think that this... Youkai can help us with fixing the problems in the real world?"

Marry: "Of course! The role of a Baku is to eat people's nightmares. It can easily deal with what's happening now."

???: "Although I'm not sure what are you talking about just now, I would like to understand how you were able to come here first."

Renko: "It was Marry again, and I'm Renko by the way."

Marry: "We used the train to get here from Renko's dream. But don't matter that, the situation in the human world is dire."

???: "Bufufu~ I see you are more about business than pleasure. Very well, I shall look into this disturbance and solve what I can. In the meantime, is there anything else you wish? Perhaps a trip to a fantastic illusionary world? Free from charge of course."

Renko: "The only world I wanna visit is my own now. Marry, I think we are done here?"

Marry: "Yes... I guess this is all. If this Baku here will keep our promise."

???: "Hifuufuu~ You can be sure that our secret contract is sealed!"

Renko: "Okay then, until morning Marry!"

Marry: "Well see you later then!"

And then Renko departed for the time being, leaving Marry alone in the dream. The creature beckoned her to stay for a little while longer.

???: "I let that human leave so that I could have a little conversation with you. You wouldn't mind would you? Ugugu~"

Marry: "As longest it helps you understand why I came here, then yes."

\----

???: "It's actually a shame that I haven't tasted that girl's nightmare. But nethertheless I need to satisfy myself with yours."

Marry: "Be my guest, I haven't been feeling too well lately. Like I had those sudden migraines and..."

???: "My my... wasn't this a tiring day? Why don't you take a rest for a while? I could craft your Kaian now if you want. Puhuhu~"

Abruptly the spheres around the creature's dress started to emanate anomalous glimmering. Spinning and twisting they left the presence of the cloth and entered the vicinity of the girl's personal space. They encircled her and came in close distance, almost grazing her skin. But Marry didn't moved a muscle, not a shiver or a sing of fear. It was almost as she was mesmerised by the deadly fluffy balls.

???: "Are you not going to dodge? I wouldn't be fine with defeating an opponent that doesn't even try."

Marry: "Well, I'm just a frail little girl. I don't have the means of fighting, so please don't hurt me."

???: "Gihuhu~ I see how it is then. Hey there mademoiselle, would you mind joining in for a startling bedtime story? You can even sit on my lap here."

Marry: "I'm not too sure... but I don't have a choice? Very well. Just don't be too rough, I'm modestly fragile and..."

Before she could finish her tension dropping sentence, the objects that imprisoned her promptly changed their shade back to their usual creamy ones. They gently lifted the girls body, tickling her skin to almost a laughter, and carried her towards the bed. The monster was already sitting there with its body positioned on the side. Marry's head directly landed on its lap, which mortified her slightly.

Marry: "Ehehe... I don't remember the last time I was looking from this perspective..."

???: "There there..."

The Baku stroked the girl hair in a protective motion, which released the apprehension from Marry. Her legs began to curl up and her hands joined together, clenching beneath her neck.

Marry: "Um... Mummy... I'm scared! There's a monster waiting when I go to sleep. Can you scare away the monster? Please mummy, make it leave."

???: "Okay... you don't need to worry. Mummy will tell you a story that will make it go away. Now... where did I put this book?"

Marry: "Yay! A nap time story!"

As the creature was opening the tome with a D on the label, Marry reverted to a more grown-up position. Still, her eyes appeared a little weary as she was about to fall asleep on the Baku's lap.

The story itself told of a woman who lost her husband in a tragedy two years ago. However, even divided by fate of death, she could still hear his voice and see his body moving. That made her believe that the spirit who inhibited the corpse was still present. But what she saw and felt wasn't the same for the others. The people around her only saw her defying a dead person, too disgusted and disturbed to take action against her. But in her passion she wasn't able to notice that, and so she continued without a pause.

However, one day there a person who was courageous enough to take action, though he didn't stop her. Instead the man told others that the girl perceived her husband as still alive. And even though the public didn't recognize what the man really meant, it was his acknowledgement that brought relief to the girl. She learned that she wasn't the only one to watch the world through the mind's eyes. And so, she became fortified in her perversion for the rest of her life.

???: "And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it, because I picked it up specially for you."

Marry: "Aww... It was a sweet happy ending! I must say I'm getting a little sleepy now, yawn..."

???: "Buyiyi~ Are you going to sleep like this? Your neck will get bend."

Marry: "You're right... let me just lay down here."

The girl spread herself all over the coverlet as if she was making an angel in the snow. The other subject grew a little weary of this and decided to lean its head over the "daughter".

Marry: "Actually, your lap might have been more comfortable, I'm not sure..."

???: "I think I had enough this mother-child chat. It's time for you to tell me a story."

Marry: "Baku-mama? I can call you that, pleaseee?"

Baku: "Only if you agree to tell me something."

Marry: "Ahh?"

Baku: "You know... for the longest time I haven't seen someone this lethargic with an innocent face that has no fear of death. How many times have you come here? This is not a hotel so I don't keep count. But I know you are simply enjoying too much of this world."

Marry: "And...? I'm a grown-up girl now Baku-mama. And as a human I can do anything I want in my dream!"

Baku: "Isn't that something Renko would say? Nevermind. The important matter is who and how put me into the slumber."

Marry: "Uhg..."

Baku: "And I think it might have been you. So if you won't allow me to learn this the pleasant way I can always... use this pink orb. But it won't be as gentle, Piffufufufu~"

A slight current bolted through Marry's mind and body upon the sight of this mysterious gelatinous marshmallow the monster was handling. With the hesitation of answering, the Youkai decided to move it dangerously close to the girl. That tactic succeeded as the girl, starting with a little squeak, decided to speak.

Marry: "I... will speak."

Baku: "Very well, just don't be too intimidated and reveal all the secrets. I'm awfully curious, Bugigi~"

\----

Marry: "Long time ago a question appeared in my life. What is reality for me, if those boundaries I see are factual or just my imagination? Searching for something I would enjoy the most, it never really escaped my mind that one day I might find it. And when I do, it will appear as a realistic illusion. Waking up from that siesta would cause the phantasm to disappear, leaving me with the despair about how my life really looked like."

Marry: "But one day it occurred to me. No matter how freakish and mystifying those vision are, even if they are a dream, it is possible to make them into reality. Even if it was her who told me so, I still had to believe it myself."

Baku: "This is all very interesting, but does it really have something to do with I want to know, I wonder?"

Marry: "That is why, unlike her sister who you probably know as well, I worked towards changing the reality into the dream."

Baku: "The sister of the human that you call Renko... it must be that one with the panda strap on her phone. Sumireko, I think?"

Marry: "Yes, it's strange she never really understood what her sister meant by saying those words to her. But I'm sure it was also her will to decide how would she live her life."

Baku: "Who said those words to who? I think I'm a little confused, but go on. This should be interesting for you to explain, so let's listen in."

Marry: "All this began because of the sleeper's plague. I never noticed when and how I landed in a sanatorium, trapped inside a never-ending nightmare. However, because I was able to see boundaries around the world, there was no difficulty in finding the exit. I simply slipped out of the cage without the cat noticing me. However, I could not return to my body right away, since it was still paralysed. What other options could I have than to wonder around in this dream world you inhabit?"

Baku: "It's not like as we are the residents of this space. Baku are creatures that don't have a world called home. We are left overs thrown out to breathe with these phantasmagorias. But at least it's cosy and you get to meet so many different people."

Marry: "Right... sorry. But continuing, I was concerned that it was my special condition which caused my body to weaken. Therefore I searched for a cure, but I couldn't find any. Instead, I discovered that somehow the dream space was also affected, that the Youkai there are under some spell. Of course I have had no idea how to wake up them or why they were asleep, but to find answers I searched wide. What I found was truly amazing, something that I won't be able to describe to you here."

Baku: "As in, you realised then the extend of the power from within the dreams? That's why you were able to wake me up? I see that you have been really busy then."

Marry: "I found myself in a place where I was looking at mirrors, countless visions of Marry from different universes. It was rather convenient that I couldn't interact with them, because I can't fathom what would happened if I unintentionally stepped through one of them. It's all strange to me how exactly does it work, but I'm sure even you don't comprehend it fully."

Baku: "There is nothing strange in how souls operate. I must assure that with time, even humans could get used to it."

Marry: "But then I saw the potential of what this implies. Looking at those windows I was able to see how could my life been altered if I made a different decision. Ergo, I could choose which ones I want to pursue. This is a great power, isn't it? The one that truly opens the human eyes with possibilities of infinite magnitude."

Marry: "The further I venture deep the more I understood. Those portals lead to different doors and they are all connected in this space. I was so overjoyed I couldn't even stop myself with experimenting what is going to happen. I took memories from one life and into another to see if I could manipulate them as well. But since I wasn't able to communicate with any way with them, the curiosity forced me to wake up in the real world."

Baku: "Well... you are back here though. Was it a failure?"

Marry: "No. When I tried to woke up first, I had limited conciousness over my body because of what I did inside the mirror hall. My soul remained there, I couldn't move it fully like before. I had to simply wait and study this situation further while my body would rot bedridden."

Baku: "Having different bodies and moving your soul between them is not something a human should attempt. But you did a lot more. You divided your conciousness between them, experiencing several points of view at the same time."

Baku: "Ihuhu~ This is the first time I have heard about it and I hope it gets even more interesting!"

Marry: "When I tried to move my physical body, it showed several symptoms besides staying still. That made some people interested in experimenting me further. I wanted to object but I was refused to have any word in the discussion. I had no relatives living with me in Japan, so they took the liberty of proposing me a contract I could not decline. Fortunately, the fruits of my labour from the dream world finally shown and I was able to attract at least one person to my side. It was Renko. Furthermore and almost at the same time, the secondary subject, Sumireko, appeared inside my dream-space. And thus I was happy to see that both of the experiments were successful."

Marry: "Because I was able to move my soul between different Marries, I simply had to choose one that was most suitable for my plan afterwords. It took a lot of effort but I think I managed it in the end. After all, you woken up right? At that point I knew I achieved victory."

Baku: "So in other words... you take create your own scenario out of several possible scripts? Isn't that a little too hash, not letting others have to a little go at their roles? Are people mere puppets for you? Because you certainly will become a Mare yourself, giving humans nightmares like those."

Marry: "I want to save them from nightmares that life brings. That is why I'm acting in this theatre for one."

Baku: "Ifefe~ I see you mean business, so I don't think I should be intruding you any longer."

Marry: "Huh? Are you certain that you don't want the anwsers to who put all the Bakus to sleep? Wasn't the reason for this questioning, the fact that you suspected me?"

Baku: "I gathered that your intent doesn't disturb the order of things, therefore I see no problem with what you are trying to do."

Baku: "Besides, I simply can't wait to eat all those delicious nightmares you will cause. Consider this as my kindness, I shall let you free."

Marry: "Really? But will you still deal with the abnormal state of the world?"

Baku: "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, don't worry."

Baku: "However for you, there might not be a future to look forward to. You seem to be playing with the direction your soul is heading. You know of the Three Fates right?"

Marry: "The Three Fates?"

Baku: "Every human at birth is given Three Fates. No matter which universe, their soul must abide with certain three events that is going to happen in their life. However, if you cheat with your Fates, your soul might get detached and wicked. It's in the contract! You might not be able to suffer death or even return to your entwined self. It's a big decision for a human, that is if you haven't already..."

Marry: "I... think it's too late. But that is not your concern. I beg for your pardon but I have to return to Renko."

Baku: "Certainly... have fun with your dreams and nightmares, Jukiiki~"

\----

I am finally back on track with this story. I have directed it a little bit different that I wanted to but now we are where I always wanted to be. As the Baku promised, people were returning from their nightmares into the real world. And even if no one really wanted to know why, everyone was glad because of that. I decided to invite Renko for our truly deserved rest after all this mess. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. This simple enjoyment of life started to fill our hearts with a new energy.

Renko: "Say Marry... could you get more of those illusionary confections? They were certainly much better than those synthetic ones."

Marry: "I would but I simply can't. Unless you want to go back that is..."

Renko: "Thank you, but I had enough dreams lately. It's good to live knowing that nothing is going suddenly appear out of nowhere all of a sudden right?"

Marry: "Well, if you says so. Though it's not necessarily true. You know, Youkai are the symbol of dreadful memories, and the substance that makes up the soul is..."

Renko: "I get it, that's enough. I don't know why Marry, but dreams are somehow the only topic you talk about when you are with me."

Marry: "Really?"

You are free to change it, if you please. I don't mind you picking the subject.

Renko: "Well... lately I have been searching for a job. I only managed to get an interview, but it's nothing special. I'm sure I could find a better job, after all the things we fixed of course."

Ah, so you wanted to talk about job hunting? I see you have some interesting frustrations you would like to share. However, the topic always escapes me if the orator simply complains and makes no intention to listen what others want to say.

Marry: "I don't think I can help you too much. Before the incident my parents set me up with an employment proposition. I couldn't really disagree at the time as it was paying for the college."

Renko: "What did you do?"

Marry: "I was working in a kindergarten for a while. My grand grand grandpa supposedly created it so it has to be some kind of family heritage."

Renko: "A kindergarten? I don't know if I would be able to deal with all those brats, you know... Like I couldn't even disciple my own sister."

Marry: "I know... I'm sorry."

I do wonder why she would mention Sumireko like that. I really did have hopes for her, but when Renko pushed her to the wall I just left the two to do what they wanted. After all, I'm only interested in Renko.

Renko: "I will make sure to send you an invitation for her funeral, but you don't need to be formal about it. I know that you both were barely friends."

Marry: "I actually talked with her a lot in the dream world. But you are right, I didn't know her too well."

Renko: "Do you think that she would have liked our club activities? We would finally have a third member then."

Marry: "Actually, in a way she did join the club I think..."

Of course it would be a little hard to explain but I guess Renko didn't cared. Still I sense there is something more on her mind.

Renko: "Oh, can I ask you... what is your option about why she took her life like that? I'm just wondering since you took me to her... was that because you wanted to wake her up, right?"

Marry: "Of course! I mean I had no idea why wouldn't she choose to come with you but then again... when it comes to the subject of free will it's quite hard to explain."

Renko: "You should know, that's kinda your major right? I have been thinking about it and without some ridiculous time machine, or the human brain project, it's hard to solve with just using current experimental methods."

Marry: "Does it matter really? Like can't you just simply enjoy life without knowing?"

Renko: "Knowledge is the power that leads to many wonders. Solely just on this basis I think it's worth to try. Our lives dedicated to the entire world, sometimes it's worth the sacrifice."

I couldn't have said that in a better way. However, there is also one other aspect of insight, a more frightening one.

Marry: "But what if we knew? What if we possess the knowledge we are not the ones in control?

Renko: "Um?"

Marry: "Human brain is a mystery to the mind itself, but you do think the secrets behind it will eventually become uncovered? You must be aware that already suggesting actions is possible, direct mind control might be next. After that, free will becomes a technological term, not a spiritual one. If that happens, will there be still sense in religion, law or democracy? All your choices could emerge as manipulatable in a way that you won't be taking responsibility for them. Such thing must never happen, humans have to always fear learning the truth behind the soul."

Renko: "If no one would be responsible for their life... not being able to craft it with your own two hands. Truly terrifying... I get what you mean, but that does arise a certain problem."

I think I have said too much, she might be figuring out something unpleasant for me. But I don't think there will be a change, not from the looks of it. I'm going to say that there is no reason to leave this Marry yet.

Renko: "I have concluded something Marry. Since the time we meet, the good and the bad, you have changed. It's not that I dislike you, but I'm starting to feel uneasy just being with you. The memories you said I gained, the fact that there is something inside of my brain, or how we took the detour with my sister. So far, I managed to suppress the thought that it was your doing."

Renko: "But not any longer. I might be a different Renko from the memories we shared, but you are also a different Marry. I could even say that you became someone completely different."

Marry: "I'm... sorry that I made you feel that. But we managed to save humanity right? Doesn't that count in the end?"

Renko: "It was statistically not possible for me to knew her name. Just what did you do with me Marry?"

You want to know the truth? Are you so desperate to learn that which might kill you?

Marry: "I did that to change your fate. It's one of many weaknesses that humans have, that I wanted to surpass."

Then I took her hands.

Marry: "For us both to surpass for eternity."

Renko: "And I believe that would be your cocoon world of a distant fantasy? The world is vast, far more than the dream you nested yourself inside. Ask yourself, isn't that the truth?"

She shrugged off my arms without waiting for my reply.

Renko: "Then don't get near me. Leave my life forever, so I can at least regain the control of the free will you stolen from me. This is goodbye."

And with that I was rendered speechless. However. it doesn't really mean anything changed. Her departure will be only momentarily and then she will come back to me. I will save her from her fate.

With her final goodbyes to me she retreaded to her home. I should be getting signal now.

Renko: "Was my sister in this exact same situation as well? Did she wanted to give the choice to stand against Marry before it was too late? I no longer care about that mistake, nor what is going to happen to me now."

She locked herself in the bathroom. I can clearly observe what is she doing but I can't do anything. This is going to be fun!

Renko: "I don't want to believe that I'm some actor on the stage. That my role is destined by the script, not by myself. But the truth is, I have learned something I should have never been able to. All thanks to Marry manipulation. She must have that knowledge too now."

Renko: "Surely it's because of it she turned insane, into who she is now. Even if I wanted to stop her, it would be impossible. Therefore I have to do something I might regret."

Renko: "You see, the world is constructed by infinite spirals, entwined and untangled at the same time. The science might never really know why or how they are connected between different dimensions, but what's important is that somehow the soul of a human is connected to the brain by those sub-particle axons. That's why a mechanic like free will can exist, there is no other way. Even the Deja Vu seems to support the theory behind the brain and soul linkage."

Renko: "However, the deeper you go down those paths the more horrors you uncover. Things like choosing your own future or even twisting other people's fates is possible. Such dark secrets supposed to sealed from humans for their own safety. Marry was right about that, and whenever she was purposely or accidentally mentioning that doesn't matter. I have remove this knowledge from my brain."

She picked a hand drill and looked in front of a window. With a press of a button the sharp drill bit started to shriek. And then...

...

She released herself from her fate.

\---- End of Act 8 ----  
\-- And the end of Renko's life --


	9. Chapter 9

Somehow, if you deeply think about the inevitable death of a person it starts to become more of a spiritual term than a biologic one. Surely, if humans were able to become immortal themselves, eliminate every cause of a natural passing, will the fact that they can still die disappear?

Philosophically, death can be accepted as the end and beginning at the same time. Without it, would life be worth living in a world eternal tranquillity? A peace within a space without decay, no different than the resting graves for deceased. It seems that symbolic death and life have a lot in common then. That is why you should never trust your mind with them.

Renko: "I'm really happy I got this job finally. It's nothing fancy, but at least now I have funds to continue my actual profession. So my old professor called and asked if I were interested in a research project. That means that I might have chance there if nothing else happens. I'm finally starting to rebuild my life after the tragedy. I honestly wish humanity won't have to go through a crisis of that scale again, so I hope that at least with my trivial science I will be of use."

Renko: "However, not all of the innocent people managed to prevail through it. My sister was a unfortunate victim of the plague. She didn't wake up... I remember that even if she wasn't a model student, even though she was imprudent, my parents cried at her funeral. I was also weeping. Even now I still regret that we didn't spend enough time, that maybe if I were a better sister to her, she would be smiling more. I didn't even saw her final moments, I simply woke up one day and she didn't. Such a simple way to lose a life. Sumireko..."

Perhaps it was her destiny to die like that, without pain and in complete separation from the world. It's not the worst thing, but that wasn't real the truth behind it. You know what happened Renko, you simply forgot for your own sake.

Renko: "Now that I'm more independent again, I should start considering myself more socially. I don't think any of my colleagues happen to know anyone that is single, but I will ask them anyway. I'm not going to know unless I try. Also, those internet pages might be useful. I will take a look there too. It's been a long time since I was dating... well if you don't count high school that is. I wasn't really the social butterfly type, was I? Well it doesn't matter, as longest the guy is a non-smoker, non-alcoholic, good mannered and... Yea sure I'm going to find a perfect man just by dreaming about him."

Quite pitiful Renko, I thought you were not interested in men. But I guess if you are planning a family it might be worth to start something. In any case, I think I have a perfect date for you. It's going to be waiting right around the corner.

Renko: "Hello?"

Marry: "Hey, I'm calling from that couple agency. Is this Renko Usami?"

Renko: "Yes... wow you guys called back fast."

Marry: "Actually the topic is that we would like to conduct an interview with you, to further narrow the range of a perfect partner for you."

Renko: "Ah, a survey? Well if it's via phone then why not."

Of course you are free now. I can see everything you soul does. However, it's not really necessary to do anything above that. Pay me no mind, I'm just having a little fun with you.

Marry: "Ah, I understand. Very well... first question. You can answer with option one, two or both."

Marry: "Female or male?"

Renko: "Hmm... Male definitely"

Marry: "Tall or small?"

Renko: "Compared to me... at least taller than me wearing heels."

I didn't ask for open ended answers. But I understand that she must be getting really into it now.

Marry: "Would you prefer to have a cat or a dog?"

Renko: "I would rather have a cat, but a dog is also nice."

Marry: "I see... maybe we should move onto the less limiting questions then."

Marry: "You have experiencing a dream where you meet your loved one. Where does he appear and what actions you both do?"

Renko: "I'm... not sure. I'm not good with dreams. I guess we meet somewhere and have a good time."

Marry: "Okay... then"

Renko: "Oh I actually would like to know if he was interested in physics. We would go to a science centre and I would explain everything to him with details. That would be really cool."

Marry: "Aha..."

Man, this is starting to be a bother. I better just fast forward until the end.

...

Renko: "Is there anything else? Those questions started to get interesting."

Marry: "That will be all madam, thank you for the assistance. We shall contact you as soon as we find and schedule a perfect date for you. Have a nice evening! And thank you for using our services."

Renko: "Goodbye! Thanks for the call."

Renko: "Well this is good. I hope it's a good looking one. If not at least I can get some experience and fun. Now just thinking about what to wear, I want to make a really good first impression."

I hope you dress something you usually wear, I wouldn't really recognize you without your signature trinkets. In any case, I should start preparing too. I don't want to ruin the fun for both of us, ehehe...

\----

Renko: "What if he doesn't come? What if I'm going say something inappropriate? What if... whatever. There is always another date, and another one..."

Renko: "Oh my... I'm would never believe that I would this stressed for a first date. I wonder if every woman feels similar the first time..."

And so on... I think Renko, you look too far into this dinner arrangement. The food might get spoiled before you decide on anything.

Marry: "Hey! Over here!"

Renko: "There is someone sitting here and waiting, but I don't think that would be my date. It's a woman."

Renko: "Excuse me?"

Marry: "Hey, I'm apologize to intrude but I have only been wondering. Are you here for the date as well?"

Renko: "Wait... what is this? Why are you asking?"

Marry: "I think there might have been a little misunderstanding, I have been waiting for my guy about an hour now. I don't know if there was something wrong with the system but you surely understand now, right?"

Renko: "Ehm... This is not how I planned it, but thanks for the heads up. I think I'm going to wait here for a while, just to be sure."

She will be making a call now but I don't think anyone will be answering it. Well our date hasn't even started yet, so I'm kinda exited how will it go.

Marry: "Ah, so you were stood up as well? I don't think it would be a problem if I offered you a seat next to me?"

Renko: "I might as well. Seriously I'm pissed off right now!"

Marry: "Is this supposed to be your first date? I mean I don't have too much experience myself, but being cheated like that really hurts."

Renko: "You tell me. I don't think I will ever go on a complete blind date like this ever again."

Anyway, she seems quite frustrated in a wrong way. I should cool her down a little.

Marry: "My name is Marry, how about yours?"

Renko: "I'm Renko. Say, do you want order something?"

Marry: "I have already ate, but thanks for the concern. Anyway, why don't you tell me something about you Renko? Where do you work?"

Renko: "Currently in costumer service. It's not that I really had a choice but I will be switching jobs as soon as the opportunity arises."

Marry: "Ah... then it's like me. I work as a teacher and caretaker at my family's kindergarten, but I actually want to become a psychologist."

Renko: "That's interesting... is that your passion or something?"

Marry: "Yes, I was a sucker for examining mentality of humans ever since I was a child. I'm especially interested in dream analysis."

Renko: "Oh is that so? I usually forget what was my dream the moment I wake up. Ahaha... it's kinda strange to know that someone is passionate in them."

Marry: "How about hypnosis then? Maybe that will help you remember..."

Renko: "I rather not. If anything I don't think there is something interesting there in the first place. Actually, isn't it a human blessing that they can forget about their nightmares?"

I think I have made her bite the bait again. Well, it's about time I should start my act.

Marry: "Knowing your limits and strengths, all that what makes up for your soul can be learned from dreams, if one wished to know."

Renko: "Sounds... very spiritual. But I think I will pass. I appreciate the concern Marry, but I think I will just stick to my normal life now. I have this research opportunity I can't miss and..."

Marry: "Of course, I understand. I wasn't actually offering you a session, I'm just too absorbed in myself when talking about that kind of stuff."

This is a slight hint that she is turning. Just a little more and I will achieve my goal here.

Marry: "Actually, have we meet already? I think I remember your face from the campus, but I can't recall if we were exchanging words at all."

Renko: "Possibly, It's kinda strange but... Well, never mind."

Her memories of us two is returning to her brain. I think I'm good now.

Marry: "It's not like I want to return to those either. It was terribly boring being a student, specially since there was no interesting clubs I could join."

Renko: "Clubs...?"

Marry: "You know Renko, I should be honest with you. Despite it was a little behind the law, I managed to create an occult club with a friend. Our goal was to explore the hidden boundaries around the world. It supposed to be forbidden though, that is why we had to seal them in secret."

Renko: "Oh... yea... I'm sorry my head kinda hurts now."

It's bleeding. She can't tell yet, but I can sense it from another plane of existence.

Marry: "Like for example, the boundary between life and death. There was a dream where I woke up on a bed of amaryllises. I somehow understood those visions as the fact that I'm no longer alive. Ever since, they remind me of that terrible feeling of knowing that no matter what you do, you can't die."

Renko: "Uhg... I feel terrible... please excuse me."

Marry: "Here, I shall wipe this blood for you. Where did you get hurt like that?"

Renko: "Huh?"

Marry: "You know, it won't matter soon. You won't be able to tell how do you feel at all."

Renko: "..."

Marry: "You will become someone who is neither dead or alive, a perfect example of Necrofantasia."

Renko: "You... stay away from me!"

She stood up, almost falling out of her chair. At this rate she will attract passer-bys. It was a good decision to move her unconsciously to the dream world.

Marry: "I want for you to be happy, free from the anchor that you so desperately fear. You won't need this normal life at the place we are heading."

Renko: "Begone, don't look at me! Don't speak at me!"

She started running, but I have one more thing to do here.

Marry: "Behold, I shall show you then. What as I fall dead and rise on your very eyes."

And even I slitted my throat, and even I stood up the next second after I died, her back was turned. She was running towards the abyss, with no chance to return to the real world now. I wonder if she drilled her memory out because she knew it was inevitable, to simply avoid being aware of the nightmare that I crafted for her.

\----

Humans have a selfish nature to begin with. Those with stronger minds collaborated a collective from which everyone gains at marginal level, confined within. Then there are those which challenge themselves to escape the loop. Their curiosity may reach to the deepest secret of worlds beyond imagination, exceeding sanity. In the place where human minds and souls are interconnected, madness ensues once more.

Marry: "Is it about time you woke up, Renko, welcome to the future I crafted for us."

Renko: "I... I can't move. My body is completely numb, but somehow I feel like it's still mine. I can't control it, but I'm sensing it belongs to me. The only muscle I can move is my eyes. But... I rather close them. I don't want to wake up in this world, where nothing but nightmares exist."

Marry: "But don't worry, even if you can't speak I can still hear you. Even if this looks like a nightmare, it's actually a very pleasant dream."

Renko: "I think I heard voice... I still wonder to this day if I ever had a chance to stand against her. If I could turn back time and somehow return to the Marry I knew."

Marry: "I'm sorry Renko, but it seems you didn't even get to play. Not in this act, not in any of the others acts as well. You were my puppet, an actor without a free will. But soon you will become my daughter, after I finish with the strings you are still holding onto."

Renko: "Ugh... I wish I could simply erase my conciousness now. But somehow it's still confined within this body. It was a good decision to drill my brain out. At least now the fate that awaited me is desensitised."

Marry: "Well here we are, us both and only us two. But what happened to your sister? Were the two of you able to stand against my plan that I crafted for you? Certainly you know almost too well that..."

Marry: "You caused her death."

Renko: "You... Urfg... my head started searing... from this guilt."

Marry: "Did you know, some patients in coma might remember experiencing some stimuli during the time they were bedridden? Do you want to know how Sumireko felt from when you taken care of her? Well you are about to find out, after I dress you with this."

Renko: "Is this... oh no... wait! Ahh! Marry... is this necessary?"

Marry: "Of course, and this won't be authentic without the love you shared with her. Are you comfortable, is it fasten properly? Please be a good girl and let your older sister take care of everything."

Renko: "Uhgf! Uhfh! She hit me! ...It hurts, Ghugh!"

Marry: "Do you really think after causing her all this trauma to her, you left her with a choice? That what she wished for was something so despicable that you had to stop? The truth you have to accept is that she wanted for to you see her as she was, because she knew what you were doing to her was wrong. She was right about trying to stop you from becoming a monster. But you didn't even realise that in the end, she wanted to protect you from yourself, not from me."

Renko: "I'm sorry... It's my fault that you died. Please forgive the disgrace I caused. Still..."

Marry: "Very well, you seem finished in more than one way."

Renko: "Huh? She stopped hitting me but... Something feels distressing... Is this my work? But I would have never... Waah!"

Marry: "My my... even after all this self-shame you are still drenching yourself... I was right to bring an extra large one. But it's okay, you didn't even noticed when you started and it was over. You can definitely sense and flavour it now, it was you who was in need of a older sister."

Marry: "But I must say, the way you decided to become an adult. I'm sorry but in this state, I think your humanity level dropped to low for that. Are you lost for words for what have you done?"

Renko: "But... Any more and I..."

Marry: "Well what will you do? Find a job perhaps? The happiness of the life with a husband? Do you think that's everything that makes an grown-up?"

Renko: "Not again! It's like that one nightmare... Oh no! I'm trapped! They are falling from above!"

Marry: "This garbage bag you are used to wearing symbolises the feeling of failure. You were so desperately afraid of becoming a reject of society that you forgot about friends and your dreams. That made you only more depressed, you fallen into a state where forgiveness was your only choice. And so, you know now that you can't simply control your emotions, you have to abide with them as well. People need dreams to destroy their nightmares, and so do you."

Renko: "Ahhgfj... cough... I can breathe again, but the smell... I'm about to puke."

Marry: "Well there is one more show that must go on. You always said that I was the problem in your life, that you wanted Marry to leave, or to forget about me."

Renko: "W... Whatever, I don't think I can even hear what are you saying now..."

Marry: "So consider this, what is reality compared to the dream? Something humans can achieve by great effort? You said that and yet now you are trying to fight against me. Isn't that a hypocrisy to oppose the one that wanted to help you craft those dreams? You said I have changed, but you are the one that forsaken your fantasies!"

Renko: "You... are right. If I had the choice... I would have return to the world of the Sealing Club with just the two of us. Only to die with it."

Renko: "But right now, it no longer matters. The only regret that I still have is that I never truly made you happy. For that, I can only offer my soul as apology."

Marry: "I already have that, but so be it. The ritual is complete then. But that was just smoke and mirrors, time for the true finale!"

...

Renko: "I'm being pulled? Where I'm now? This place is different. It's like a zero-gravity capsule, I'm in space?"

Renko: "I can actually move a little, finally! But what is this? There is a wall in front of me... it feels very organic and alien... There is also this thing tingling around. It's connected to my stomach, through my belly button? Hey can I get some... I'm sleepy."

Marry: "Sleep well my child... You needn't be afraid. I'm going to protect you from all the harm of the outside world."

...

Marry: "The truth is that there was no other way, and I'm sorry for that. You had to go through all those painful procedures, but in the end it's going to be worth it. When you drilled the insides of your brain, the connection between your soul and body got damaged even further. If that continued you would no longer retain conciousness between the two. They eventually would become severed and your existence would cease."

Marry: "But I prevented that from happening, I cheated with your fate of death. Further more, you said you wouldn't mind becoming immortal, and I will grant that. You said you envied my eyes, that you wanted to share my vision. I will grant that. Whatever you will dream about, I will grant you that."

...

Marry: "After this purification process your soul will become clean. Without fates tied to you, you will become practically boundary-less. But now... rest my lotus child."

Singing the lullaby I learned from my mother, I ease her nightmares.

...

You don't need to worry about a thing. From now, you won't be able to live without me.

\---- The End ----


End file.
